Wanna make a memory
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: When Natalie comes upon a strange man who risks his life for her, will it be the true love she has always looked for or a terrible nightmare! AU Jolie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was already late out, she hated working late but it came with the job, she was a trainee for the lanview police department, Forensic Unit, a life long dream finally come true but it also came with long nights and basically no social life. She looked forward to a hot cup of tea or maybe she would pull out a bottle of her favorite wine and drink alone cause surely her live in boyfriend would be asleep, he always was..

She pulled up to the small townhouse and a smile crept across her face, the lights were still on, he was awake.. Cristian Vega had been her boyfriend for the last three years, it was a simple and easy relationship for the most part, he too worked for the police station as an Officer of the law, sometimes she got to see him more at work than she did at home but it worked for them, they were happy..

She made her way inside, tonight she would make up for lost time, tonight would be just about her and Cris but as she stepped inside she immediately noticed that he wasnt just awake, boxes were strewn about the livingroom and he came walking down from the hall, a box in hand as he froze standing there..

"Cris what are you doing?" she asked as she stepped in, her eyes darted to one box, it had his clothes in it..

"I was hoping you wouldnt get home yet" he said low as he stood there and she looked at him confused, none of this made since..

"Hoping i wouldnt be home, why? Why are your clothes in the box" she still wasnt getting it as she stood there, bewildered..

He stood uncomfortably, box still in hand.."Im... im leaving Natalie" his words didnt quite reach her brain as she stood there..

"what?" she was sure she had heard him wrong..

"I said im leaving, im sorry, i really didnt want you to see this" he began to rush around some more, pushing things into boxes as she stood there..

"Your leaving" she whispered as she looked at him, he glanced up at her..

"come on Natalie, its not really a surprise is it, i mean look at us, this... this isnt working" he began to pack again as she stood there, feeling like her chest was about to cave in..

"what? Not working? I dont understand, why are you doing this" her voice cracked under emotion as she looked at him..

"Please dont do this right now Natalie,...i cant do this anymore" he seemed so cold, so distant, she felt her chest get heavy.."I feel horrible as it is" he said with sadness in his eyes and then he continued to pack..

"Your leaving me, your just going to pack your things and leave, thats it, no explanation, nothing?" her voice shook as she looked at him, who was this man standing before her cause surely this wasnt the man she spent the last few years with, this couldnt be him..

"You need an explanation?" he stood now and looked at her.."Hell Natalie i think this is the most we have talked in the past 6 months" he was getting loud now, angry as she looked at him..

"what are you talking about, we talk everyday" she said with confusion..

"No, no we dont, you go on and on about your day, i nod to be polite and then we go to bed and im just tired of it... ever since you began the forensic program everything is all about you, about your day, your problems, hell what about me!" he yelled now, she was taken back by his aggression.."You know what im not doing this, im not gonna sit here and fight with you" he began packing again..

"i told you that this forensic program meant everything, i thought you knew that, this is my dream Cris" she said as she shook her head..

"More like self absorbed world" he said coldly..

"what? Are you crazy, this is my life, my dreams" she yelled back at him..

"exactlly your life, your dreams, i dont fit into your life" he said as he shook his head..

"what do you mean,you are part of my life" she began and he looked at her hard..

"if you really mean that then say the words, god damn it Natalie say them and i will stay" he stood in front of her now..

"words? Your not making sense" she said with confusion...

"thats why im leaving, you always resort back to this, im not playing these games anymore" he turned from her abruptly..

"what games!" she yelled

"say you love ME!" he spun around and looked at her..

"I do Cris, you know i do" she said with tears..

"Oh really cause in the last three years i havent heard you say it once" his eyes filled with tears..

"what are you talking about, i say it all the time" she yelled as her voice shook..

"thats bullshit and you know it, you say me too or ditto or some other kind of bullshit but you never say the words" his eyes filled up more.."Just say it, say that you love me" he said low, sounding defeated as he looked at her, she stood there silent unable to talk..."You cant do it, can you" he shook his head..

"I can... its just... your pressuring me" she said defensively as she began to pace, she didnt know why he needed to hear those words, didnt she show him enough that she didnt need to say it, those words were overrated..

"look at me, here i am begging you and you just stand there, i pour my damn heart out to you and i get NOTHING!" he yelled..

"Nothing? I have given you three years of my life and apparently that was all a waste" she snapped bitterly, she felt like he had her back up against a wall, she didnt like it..

"yeah i guess you would see it that way" he looked broken as he stood there, he picked up a box...

"i didnt mean it like that Cris" she said low..

"You meant it exactlly like that" he walked past her and she stood there...

She felt like she was going to hyperventilate, she couldnt breath as she stood there staring into her home, filled with boxes, why couldnt she just say those three words to him and make everything ok, she couldnt do it, she couldnt say it.

He walked past her again, grabbing another box, she just stood there, he stopped in front of her, tears running down his cheeks now as he looked at her..

"Im sorry" she said low...

He looked for something to hold onto, something in her eyes, he saw nothing.."yeah, me too" he said as he walked past her again..

She had stayed and watched him pack up all his stuff, she felt like she was watching a movie, she could barely move, she felt like her life was falling apart, he grabbed the last box and stood in the doorway, she stared back at him, he waited another second and then left and she stood in the townhouse completely and utterly alone..

Within an hour she was drinking heavily, she had finished off all of the alcohol in the damn place and she still wasnt numb, she needed more, she needed not to feel and so she took off on foot heading to the one place she knew she could find what she needed, Rodi's..

Sitting at Rodi's now she slammed back some more drinks, shots mainly, Mac the bartender immediately picked up on something being wrong, that was one of the things she hated about living in a small town, everyone knew everyone elses business..

"You know if you ever need to talk Red im here" he said softly and she smiled at him as she drank back another shot..

"I know Mac, i just really want to be alone with my thoughts" she said as she ordered another drink and sipped it this time..

"the guy isnt worth it" she heard a male voice say next to her and she spun her head to meet a pair of blue eyes..

"excuse me" she said quickly as she looked at this tall dark stranger who just happened to be handsome as hell, his eyes dark and blue, his hair long and unkempt as if he had had a long day as well, facial hair trimmed down short, he was dressed in a blue silk button down shirt, a few buttons undone and black slacks, he was definitely not from around here..

"sitting back drowning your sorrows in that, well he aint worth it" the guy continued as he ordered himself a drink..

"what makes you think i am wallowing over a guy" she snapped defensively at him..

He smiled as he looked at her.."you've been crying, its nearly 2 am and your sitting in a dive bar drinking old whiskey to me it screams that you want to forget about someone or something" he began as he sipped his drink nonchalantly...

"You know i could say the same thing about you, its 2 am and your drinking" she began and he raised an eyebrow..

"exactlly" he grinned as he put his hand out.."John McBain and you are?"

Natalie stood and finished her drink.."Im leaving" she said as she walked away, he quickly downed his drink and walked after her..

"You know its dangerous to be out walking this time of night especially after you have been drinking up the bar" he began and she sighed heavily as she stopped just outside the door..

"believe me i can handle myself, thank you very much" she slurred her words...

"Im sure you can, but why dont you just let me help you home" he began and she laughed..

"Now who seems like a creepy stalker" she laughed drunkingly at him.."no thanks"she began to walk again..

"hey wait, i didnt mean it like that" he ran up to her and she continued to walk..

"Listen i dont know you so i would appreciate it if you would take your ass back into the bar and leave me alone" she began to walk again.

"i would but see my mom raised me better and i cant let you go alone with a good conscience" he began and now she stopped and turned to face him, she rolled her eyes dramatically..

"Listen your apparently not from around here, but i will let you know that my entire family runs this town" she began and he put his hands up in a surrender gesture..

"Ok ok i promise to keep my hands within view and you allow me not to disgrace my mother by not making sure you get home safely" he said with a smile..

"whatever your wasting your time" she said as she began to walk..

"wow he really did a number on you huh" he began as she walked and then stopped..

"I already told you im not crying over some guy ok.. if your gonna walk next to me the least you can do is stop talking" she snapped at him...

"Ok my lips are sealed" he said and she began to walk again..

Natalie had a million and one things going on in her head and to make matters worse this guy was walking with her, he didnt seem all too bad but then again no one these days ever seemed bad and he was dashingly handsome but she wasnt going to let that fool her, she tried to ignore his presence as she walked, she definitely wasnt going to lead him to her house, she would walk to her brothers apartment, she may be drunk but she wasnt stupid..

"its a nice neighborhood, a nice town too" he began and she rolled her eyes but before she could say anything a blinding light came around the corner, it took her a second to realize what it was and before she could react she felt herself being pushed violently off to the side of the road as tires screeched and rubber burned.

She crashed to the ground, her head hitting agianst a tree, the horn of the car blew loudly and she tried to open her eyes but all she could see was the shadow of a body laying on the ground then everything went black...

She could hear voices calling out her name as she laid there still, she had thought she was dreaming, actually at the moment she felt calm and no pain, almost as if she could fall asleep right there..

"Natalie, do you hear me" she finally honed into the frantic voice, she recognized it immediately, it was her Uncle, the police commissioner, quickly reality snapped back and she let out a huge gasp as she tried to sit up but a pair of arms held her down.."dont move sweetheart, EMT is here" her uncle said as her eyes shot open...

"A car, a car, he was hit by a car" she tried to cry out as her uncle kept her still as the EMT's began putting her on a stretcher, she opened her eyes more as the scene around her developed, police cars were line up, EMT was there, the fire department, a car was off to the side of the road and she could make a body being put onto a stretcher, she immediately noticed the clothes, it was the guy from the bar and he wasnt moving.."Oh my god Bo i saw him, he.. he was hit" she began to get frantic as the image of him being flipped up in the air from the hood of the car then crashing onto the ground as his limbs flared lifelessly..

"Sweetheart its gonna be ok, he is being rushed to the hospital, who is he Natalie, who is that guy, do you know him" Bo asked but she wasnt able to answer as she cried hysterically..

"Bo i came as soon as i heard... Natalie.." Cris said as he rushed over to her and put his hand on her arm.."oh baby im so sorry, i didnt mean what i said, i didnt" Cris began to get all emotional as she laid there, she couldnt even think much less answer him..

The EMT's ushered him out of the way as they got her to the ambulance, she could hear the other one taking off in a hurry.."will he be ok" she tried to ask the EMT's helping her..

"he'll be fine, dont you worry" one of them said but she knew he was just saying it to keep her calm, she felt a prick in her arm as they started an IV bag and she let out a wince..

"i dont need that im fine" she yelled out hysterically..

"you need to relax you have a head injury" one of the EMT's said to her and then she began to cry as the days events came to a head, it was turning out to be one of the worst days of her life and now someone may be dead because of her, the guilt was overwhelming..

They had given her something to calm down in the ambulance cause the next thing she remembered was waking up to a bright light and voices around her as she groaned, her head was throbbing immensley as if someone was beating an internal drum..

"she's awake, she's awake" she could hear someone say and then fuzzy images came hovering over her...

"natalie sweetheart its your mom and dad, were here"

"me too Nat, its Jess, rex and Gigi are here as well"

She fought to open her eyes but the bright sun shining in made it difficult.."water" she said with a sore throat..

"here you go baby, were all here, your going to be ok" she squinted to see Cris holding a cup of water for her, she sipped a little of it, wetting her sore throat..

She looked around the room, at all their faces and then she racked her mind.."where's...where's... John" she finally remembered his name as they all looked at her confused..

"who sweetheart? Who's john?" her mother asked as they all looked at each other bewildered..

"the guy, he got hit by the car" she adjusted herself up in the bed some.."is he ok?"

They all began looking at one another, a look of dread on their faces as well as confusion.."His name is John? He is in surgery sweetheart, did you know him?" her mother asked as Cris looked at her, she just ignored his stares..

"yes, kind of... i... i met him at Rodi's tonight" she said low and she saw the disappointment wash over Cris's face as he walked over to the window..

"yeah i think im gonna go get some coffee, do you want a cup Sis" Rex said nervously as he looked at her, she shook her head no and he took Gigi's had as they left the now tension filling room..Jessica opted to go with them as her mother looked at her, her father shaking his head in disapproval..

"is he gonna be ok?" she didnt even glance at Cris as she looked at her mom and dad..

Her mother brushed a piece of her hair back.."he was hit pretty bad Natalie, we just dont know" she said low...

Natalie couldnt hold back the tears as she began to cry.."it was my fault, i shouldnt of let him...i shouldnt of"

"shouldnt of what sweetheart" her father said,he looked as if he was going go on a damn rampage in that hospital..

"He wanted to walk me home, he said it wasnt safe for me to walk by myself after drinking so much" she began..

"damn right, what the hell were you thinking in the first place, and why werent you there" he scolded Cris who just looked at him..

"dad stop it, its not his fault, its all mine" she cried...

"no its my fault" Cris finally spoke as they all looked at him.."we got into a fight, i left, i shouldnt of left" he said but it was more directed at natalie..

"maybe we should leave them alone" her mother said as she looked at Clint...

"can you check on him for me, please mom" she said as her mother and father walked to the door..

"Of course sweetheart" she said as they left and Cris walked up to her..

"I am so sorry Natalie, i am so sorry for everything" he grabbed her hand and held it..

She gently pulled it back.." i want to be alone Cris"

"but natalie" he began and she stared up at the ceiling..

"Please, just let me be alone" she said again..

"Ok...you need to rest, i get it" he said low as he stood there for another minute then he backed up and without another word he left the room as she laid there, crying once more..

A few hours had passed and she had gotten word that John had made it out of surgery, he had had some internal bleeding and a broken leg, they had him heavily sedated but the doctors felt he would make a speedy recovery, she stared at her uncle who was asking her a million and one questions..

The car that had hit John had an elderly man in it, he had been making a late night run for his wife who was coughing up a storm, he said he thought he saw a cat jump into the road and for a second he took his eyes off of it and by the time he looked back he saw what looked like a body hit his windshield, no charges were being pressed as of right now and the poor man was so shook up that everyone was worried he would have a heart attack right then and there but Bo was more concerned about the strange man natalie was with, and why she was with him...

"so he told you his name was John and he offered to walk you home?" Bo asked suspiciously and Natalie sighed..

"Listen uncle bo i told you i was drinking, he said it wasnt safe to walk alone" she began..

"but it was safe to walk with a strange man you dont know" he cut her off..

"it wasnt like that ok, and nothing happened, he got hit by a car Bo, he could of died" she said with her voice cracking some..

"ok ok i dont want to get you upset, its just weird cause he had no id on him, nothing but a few dollars in cash" he began and natalie shook her head..

"of course he had id, who doesnt carry ID around" she said quickly..

"exactly what i was thinking, i want to run his prints but i cant do that until he wakes up" Bo began and her eyes got wide..

"you dont seriously think this guy was up to no good, do you? I mean he pushed me out of the way and he got hit, that could of been me" she said as she looked at her skeptical uncle..

"i just want to know the facts, thats all...why he was in lanview, why he had no ID, come on Natalie forensics is your field" he began and she crossed her arms over her chest..

"He jumped in front of a moving car for me, thats enough proof for me" she said defensively..

Bo made quick work of getting out of there and Natalie waited patiently for her discharge papers, besides a bump on her head she was in good shape, she had a hell of a headache but she was in way better condition than John, which is what lead her to his room and she snuck inside..

She had to try not to notice all the devices around him, he had tubes and Iv's everywhere, his leg casted all the way up his thigh, thankfully he was breathing on his own but he was definitely a pathetic sight to see, she walked up to him..

"I just wanted to say thank you" she whispered as she stood there and looked at him."im so sorry you got hurt" she said low and then she slowly walked for the door, a low groaning noise was heard and she stopped, she thought at first she was hearing things but then she heard it again and she quickly walked over to the side of the bed, his eyes were flickering open.."Oh my god" she said in shock, he was waking up, she spun to leave the room, she had to get a doctor but shockingly his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her..She jumped slightly as she looked back at him,his eyes barely open.. she could hear him whispering something but she couldnt make out what it was.."I cant understand what your saying" she said low and then his hand dropped from hers and he fell back asleep, she just stood there and watched him..

Natalie stayed another two hours, refusing to leave his room, what if he woke up again, with no ID no one could notify family of his, how horrible would it be to be left in a hospital alone, she sat by the window, the doctor had come in and told her that until he fully awoke they wouldnt know how severe his head injury was, that thought was frightening not to mention her family was not happy about her staying by his bedside, especially Cris but she didnt care what any of them thought, he had saved her , she owed this to him..

"im not going anywhere until he wakes up" she told her family much to their disapproval..

"this is insane natalie even for you, you dont even know this guy, you said so yourself" her father scorned her..

"he jumped in front of a moving vehicle dad, dont you think i owe him that much, dont you, that could of been me, i could be laying there" she barked back..

"but what about Cris sweetheart, he is worried sick about you and this is just killing him" her mother stated softly..

"he left me mom, he moved out, packed his things and took off, he lost the right to be concerned" she said bitterly..

"you just wait until i have a word with him" her father said threateningly..

"Dad no... stop it ok, im an adult now" she snapped at her father, she was sick and tired of him treating her like a damn child all the time..

"well then maybe you should start acting like it" he snapped right back, her mother Vicki jumped in front of him..

"we are not going to fight, if natalie wants to stay here with this man then so be it, i would rather my daughter be sitting here talking then laying unconscious in a bed" she snapped at Clint who seemed to shut up right away, natalie was thankful for her mother being the voice of reason..

Her parents stayed a few more minutes and then left as she stayed in the chair just staring at this man, wondering when he would wake up..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie stayed in the hospital room for more hours, soon falling asleep as the sun began to go down, she was abruptly woken up by a groaning noise and she immediately shot out of her chair and looked at the bed, he was moving his arm..

"hey, hey your awake" she said low as she walked over to the side of the bed and he opened his big blue eyes and seem to focus on her..."You dont need to say anything, i am so glad your ok" she said low as she smiled at him..

"I...I... feel like i got hit by a truck" he whispered as he tried to move some..

"well it was close, a car though but your awake and talking, i have to get the doctor" she said with excitement for this strange man she didnt even know..

"arent you my doctor" he said with confusion as he looked at her..

"No, it's natalie" she said with a shake of her head..

"natalie" he seemed bewildered as he looked at her.."do i know you?"

"well yes, i mean no...sort of" she began to say, he looked even more confused.."You dont remember me do you?"

"I think if i knew you i would definitely remember" he grinned slightly and she blushed some, he was banged up in a bed and yet still found time to flirt, this guy was unreal and yet she liked it, she liked him but he didnt remember her, how could that be?"i really was hit by a car" he said as he began to look down at his body in horror..

"well maybe its a good thing you dont remember getting hit by a car" she said quickly as he looked at her.."Im sorry when i get nervous i joke alot" she said low..

"No its not that, what is my name, do you know my name?" he seemed ansy and increasingly aggitated as he lay there..

"Its John, you said it was John Mcbain, why?" she asked but he didnt need to answer the look he gave her said it all, he didnt know who the hell he was!

Natalie had spoke back with the doctor and after further investigation he had this to say which really didnt offer any promise.."Physically he has a broken femur, no damage to the internal organs and apparently no sign of brain damage, so this is good news"

"how is this good news, he doesnt even know who he is" Natalie said sarcastically, she wondered how he would feel being laid up in a hospital not knowing how and why he got there, not to mention not knowing who he was..

"Listen these things happen sometimes after a head trauma such as his, its usually short lived, im sure he will start to remember soon" he seemed so nonchalant, so calm and collective about this..

"You think he will or he will" she asked bluntly..

"Honestly we dont know but i have other patients to attend to, he will be discharged today" he said as he walked away..

"discharged, to where?" she asked knowing full well he had no money, no where to go and with a broken leg...

"I just fix them and send them on their way, im sorry but i have to go" he said rudely as he walked away and she huffed, it was times like these that she wished her father was next to her ringing this guys neck but she held it together and went back in the room, he was sitting up now...

"so when am i going to remember?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Umm... see thats kind of tricky" she began and he sighed..

"he doesnt know, does he, just great" he said as he ran his hand through his hair..

"well on the bright side he said you will be discharged today" she said with a half smile..

"even better" he said sarcastically..

"Nope its gonna be fine, see i have an extra room" she began and he shook his head..

"No...i cant do that, you've already done too much, i cant" he felt like shit, not knowing who he was, where he was and how he got there was beyond anything he could comprehend and the fact that she told him how they met and how he was found with no ID, well that just added to his confusion..

"where are you gonna go, your leg is broken, im not just gonna put you out on the street" she said seriously..

"and im not gonna let you take me in like im some lost puppy dog you rescued" he snapped at her..."Im sorry i didnt mean to yell im just a bit frustrated at the moment"

"I know and im trying to help" she said honestly.."You almost got killed cause of me,let me do this for you as payback"

"i dont know" he shook his head..

"its the least i can do and in the meantime i can help you find out who you are, my uncle said he can take your prints, that would be a start, i mean someone out there has to be wondering where you are" she was positive that if she was with him and he was missing she would damn sure go out and find him, she blushed at her own thoughts and quickly looked away..

"what if im not a good person" he said honestly, it had become his worst fear ever since losing his memory.

"Bad people dont jump in front of moving cars" she said with a smile.

"yeah well crazy people do" he smiled a little..

"well then your in luck, my family is full of crazy people" she laughed some, he did a little too..

"Your a good person Natalie and i swear i will pay you back when i can"

"deal, lets go get you those discharge papers" she said with a smile as she left the room..

Natalie had just finished getting the rest of the discharge papers when she glanced up and saw Cris, she sighed heavily as he came over..

"are you going home?" he asked as he stepped a bit closer..

"yes but im kind of in the middle of something" she began but he stepped in her way..

"I heard he is going to be ok" he said quickly..

"yeah he is thank god, he is being discharged" she just wanted to walk away from him but he stood there..

"good im glad and im glad your ok" he went to touch her arm and she moved back some.."natalie we need to talk"

"actually i think we talked enough, now if you dont mind" she said rudely as she pushed past him..

"I love you Natalie!" he called out as he ran up to her.."I love you and i almost lost you today, for good" he said softly..

"Cris im not doing this here" she tried not to make a scene, people were already looking at them...

"there's nothing to do, i wanna come home, i want to make this right" he began..

"I cant do this right now, not here, not now, just go back to your moms" she said as she walked down the hall towards Johns room..

"Are those his discharge papers" he said as he ran up to her and grabbed them from her hands..

"Hey" she snapped at him as he looked at them..

"why does it have our address, Natalie your not bringin him home are you" he said with shock...

"Its my address as you made it so clear yesterday and dont worry about what i am doing" she snatched the papers back..

"Unbelievable, so your just gonna bring his strange man home, are you nuts" he said in shock...

"do not call me nuts, and from what i recall what i do from now on is my problem, not yours" she spun from him but he yanked her back by her arm..

"You are my girlfriend!" he snapped..

"was, lets get that straight" she yanked her arm back roughly, he looked at her as if she had two heads.."you were right, this... is not going to work" she said bitterly as she walked away..

"your doing this cause of some strange guy who just happened to be at the right place at the right time" he snapped...

She spun around and faced him, her face full of anger.."that man saved my life and you tossed me out because of some stupid little words, so dont you try and say one more word, im threw here" she yelled and then quickly walked into the room, the door slamming behind her even though she didnt mean to, John looked at her..

"everything ok?" he said low, he was fully dressed now with the exception of his black dress pants slit up the side, she looked at him..

"Im fine, you on the other hand, thats some look you got going on there" she definitely didnt want to discuss Cris with him, she was embarassed as it was that he had heard them fighting..

"im thinking of starting a new trend" he grinned, he opted to keep things light, he could tell that she had alot going on at the present moment and alot of it had to do with a boyfriend or an ex for that matter.."Listen if this is going to start problems with me staying with you" he began..

"No problems here" she lied, she knew she was gonna hear about it from everyone.."and i have your papers, your a free man but crap i need to get you some wheels" she said as she looked around for a wheelchair but there wasnt one in the room.

"I think i could hobble along just fine" he began and she shook her head..

"and break the other leg, i dont think so..i'll be right back" she didnt give him a chance to answer as she took off and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, the door opened again.."that was fast" he began but immediately noticed it wasnt Natalie, yet it was some guy in a police uniform, he quickly closed the door.."I think i told the cops all i knew" he began..

"this little deal you got going on is pretty sweet, is this what you do for a living, you find some unsuspecting girl and milk her family for all its worth" Cris snapped at him..

"Excuse me, i dont understand what your saying" John said with confusion..

"Like hell you dont, im gonna let you know right here and right now, if you touch her i will make you disappear forever" Cris barked at him and suddenly it made sense as John looked at this guy, he knew exactlly who he was now., that was the boyfriend or ex boyfriend, whatever..

"man you got this all wrong" John began..

"dont man me! Im not your buddy, im gonna watch your every move" Cris tried to be intimidating but honestly it wasnt working on John, not one bit..

"Hey its not my fault that you tossed her aside and i picked her up, every hear the saying one mans trash is another mans treasure" John didnt even know why he was saying all of this but he was..

"I should just take you out right now" Cris held his hand over his gun..

John cocked his head back.."you better hope to kill me thats all im gonna say"

The door flew open and Natalie walked in, stopping when she saw Cris standing there..."what are you doing in here" she snapped at him..

"Nothing he was just leaving" John said calmly as him and Cris stared at each other..

"Cris" she said warningly and then he looked at her and smiled..

"I'll call you tomorrow Natalie" he said as he left the room, she immediately looked at John, she was embarassed all over again..

"so much for not wanting to air my dirty laundry" she said low..

"ah no worries, that a nice chair you got" he tried to change the subject, that boyfriend of hers was a grade A asshole..

"thanks, its on lease.. and really i apologize if he went off on you" she began..

"seriously its fine, the poor guy is just licking his wounds, i know i would be if i let someone like you go" he smiled and she blushed a bit and began to laugh nervously.."so what do you say we give this thing a try, before anymore of your umm family comes in and tries to chew my head off" he said with a laugh...

"yeah that would be really good" she said as she walked up to the bed and adjusted the chair, he made quick work of getting into it and then they were off to head back to her place...

Neither of them really said anything during the car ride, he mainly stared out the window trying to find something that looked familiar but nothing did.."You have no idea why i was here, right?" he looked at her..

"Im sorry i dont, we didnt get that far, i wasnt...um very nice to you" she said as she looked back at the street..

"yeah well i became the creepy old man" he shook his head...

"Your not old, well not too much older than me i think" she said honestly..

"did i have a car?" he asked..

"I dont know, no keys were found on you but..." she said as a light bulb went off in her head and she made a quick you turn.."i think i know where we can find out" she began as she headed towards Rodi's..

"You think i left it in the parking lot of that bar, i mean i would of had to how else would i of gotten to here" he said as the wheels began turning, she quickly pulled into the parking lot, a tow truck was there and it was loading a very nice, jet black 2012 dodge charger.."you dont think thats mine" he said as he looked at her..

"One way to find out" she said quickly as they pulled up next to the tow truck and she immediately jumped out and ran up to the large driver, it was nearly 10 pm now and the parking lot was already quite full.."hey, wait!" she called out as the tow driver looked at her annoyed..

"Listen im here to do a job, i dont want a fight my job says that if a car is left for more than 12 hours" he began and she walked up to him..

"this car was here all night?" she asked as she looked at the car, it definitely was a sweet ride, definitely something she could see him driving but hell it had to cost a fortune!

"Like i said i get the call and i pick them up, anything else your gona have to take it up with my boss sweetheart" he said rudely as he began heading to his truck..

"excuse me, do you even know who i am, my father pays your salary!" she snapped and he spun around and looked at her laughing..

"sure little lady try that on the next guy" he turned back around..

"I said STOP!" she yelled this time and he did just that as he turned and looked at her...

"Listen here i dont care who you think you are" he began and she whipped out her license fast and shoved it in his face, his eyes immediately got wide as he looked at it then at her..

"Now say that again and i will have your job" she snapped at him..

"I am so sorry Ms. Buchanan, i didnt know, is this your car cause man its a nice ass ride, not a scratch in it i swear" he said nervously..

"Put the car down" she began but he was already on it as he lowered the car..

"causing trouble already beautiful" she saw Mac come walking out with a smile on his face as he came over..

"trouble just finds me mac you know that" she said with a smile as the tow truck driver quickly began releasing all the chains on the wheels..

"but what er you doing, policy is policy even though the poor shmuck left his keys on my counter" Mac pulled a pair of keys from his pocket..

"was it the guy who was talking to me last night" she asked quickly..

"why yes but" he began as his eyes darted to her car, he saw the man sitting insid, he got a devilish grin on his face.."I think maybe i dont want to know why that man is in your car"

Natalie turned red with embarassment at what Mac was implying.."oh no, its not like that he got hit by a car" she said quickly, not expecting it to come out the way it did..

"what?" he looked at her shocked..

"yeah its a long story but he is ok, he just needs his car back" she said with a smile not wanting to get into full details with him just yet, she knew he would be hearing about it soon enough..

She heard the passanger side car door open and John attempted to get out but he was having difficulties because of his damn casted leg...

"are you trying to break your other leg" she ran up to him..

"thats really mine" he said with shock as he looked at her..

"I do believe so but lets not freak out Mac with the whole amnesia thing just yet" she whispered..

"sure of course not" he said low..."but that is one sweet ride"

"hell yeah it is but what do you think your doing" she said as he pulled himself out of the car..

"Im gonna drive my car, what do you think im gonna do" he began to hobble beside her, she grabbed his arm and helped him, he felt like steel pure steel, his arms were massive..

Mac's eyes got wide as he looked John up and down.."well i'll be damned you did get hit by a car boy"

"yeah well it feels like it too, thanks for holding onto my keys" John said as Mac handed them to him..

"no problem, i hope that leg of yours gets better soon" he said with concern..

"I really dont think you should be driving" natalie said low as mac looked between the two of them..

"i think i can manage, plus my right leg is fine and i bet my ID is in there" he began..

"Oh thats right" she said as she helped him to the car, he used the key to unlock it, a perfect fit and the door opened, it was even nicer inside with black on black interior, he tried not to look too surprised...

"well i should get back inside, i have a bar to run" mac said with a smile.."dont be a stranger you hear" he said with a smile as he headed back inside, the tow truck driver was still apologizing over and over to her..

"its fine, really just a misunderstanding" she said to him as John sat in the car, it felt nice, he smiled..

"i appreciate that mrs. Buchanan, here take this if you ever need anything" he handed her his car and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, she didnt like having to use the Buchanan card and it was rare that she did cause everyone always acted this way, mainly cause her father was very strick about keeping his family out of the newspapers.."your father is a great man, a great great man" he continued as John began looking around the car, no wallet so far, he used the key to open the glove box and his eyes got wide when he saw the gun, he immediately closed it...

"ok ok... geez, thanks again" she walked away from the guy and over to Johns car.."find anything yet?" she asked..

"nope, nothing" he lied as he looked at her, why the hell did he have a gun..

"well i guess since your in the car then you can just follow me" she began as she walked back to her car and John felt his heart racing, he quickly put the key in the ignition and it started like a gem, he watched as she got into her car from the rearview mirror, something under the visor got his attention and he pulled it down and onto his lap fell a picture..

"what the hell" he said as he picked it up, it was a picture of her, of Natalie, the sound of her beeping her horn nearly made him have a heart attack as he took the picture and shoved it under his seat quickly, so far he found a gun and a picture of her, no wallet, no nothing, this definitely wasnt looking good, not good at all, she beeped again as she began to pull off, he tried to push the thoughts away as he followed her, who the hell was he?

By the time they had gotten to the townhouse Natalie had given him the grand tour which didnt take long, he was hobbling around pretty well, using the walls for leverage and such, just like a man to deny the wheelchair but he was acting odd, quiet as they finally sat at her kitchen table eating some take out she had ordered, he barely ate actually..

"If you didnt like pizza you could of said so i would of ordered something else" she began as he finally looked up at her..

"no the pizza's fine" he said quickly, he couldnt even force himself to eat anything, he literally felt sick to his stomach with what he had found..

"im really sorry you didnt find anything, i was sure you would of found something" she sighed..

"Im pretty tired actually" he lied as he began to get up..

"Listen im gonna have some clothes delivered for you tomorrow" she began and he shook his head..

"You really dont have to do that" he began and she laughed as she looked at his pants..

"well unless your really the hulk in disguise" she laughed..

"yeah these are kind of bad" he lightened up some as he looked at himself..

"if you want me to i can help you get out of them" she spoke before she could think and she immediately became embarassed.."i mean, i could.." she shook her head..

"I think i can manage but thanks" he smiled a little

"yeah so let me help you to the room" she said quickly wanting to hide her face in the sand..

He followed her down the hall as she held his arm, she stopped in front of the door and opened it and flipped on the light.."so the bed is comfortable and the sheets are clean" she began and then she felt like she wanted to die as she began to ramble.."not that i have been on that bed per-say or the sheets were dirty and had to be cleaned"

"Really its fine" he put his hand on her arm, he could tell she was nervous, hell she was making him nervous..

"im sorry im rambling, im just not really use to having a random guy here, not that i think your a random guy" she began again as she turned even redder..

"I get it, its cool.. the room is great" he said as he looked around..

"the bathroom is here" she walked over to the bathroom and pointed.."there's a towel there but i dont have anything for you to sleep in" she said nervously..

"Im sure i will figure something out" he grinned and she quickly looked away, imaging him naked and laying in bed was a dangerous thought..

"so i guess thats it... if you need anything my room is right next door, all you have to do is hollar" she said as she quickly walked to the door..

"Ok sounds good" he said as he sat on the bed and bounced a bit.."your right it is comfy"

"good, well... goodnight" she said quickly as she left the room, she seriously wanted to kick her own ass, why did she have to act like such a weirdo in front of him, her phone began ringing as she entered her room, she quickly answered it.."hey Gi"

"oh my god why didnt you tell me that you have that guy staying at your place, and what about Cris, i feel so left out of the loop" Gigi began talking very fast, it made Natalie's anxiety hit the roof..

"well that was fast, i wasnt expecting word to get out so quickly" she said dryly..

"come on Nat this is Lanview and well Cris has a big mouth, i overheard him telling a buddy of his and oh my god Nat he is pissed, is it true, is he back at his moms?" she didnt even take a second to breath as she spoke..

"Ok first calm down and yes he is at his moms house, and yes John is staying in the guest room" natalie said quickly..

"so his name is John..oh my god you have to tell me how you met him, how all of this played out and why the heck is Cris gone" Gigi was overly hyped up as she spoke..

"its a long story" Natalie sighed as she sat on her own bed..

"good thing i have time, so spill, i want details"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John could barely sleep as he laid in the bed, taking a shower was a task and a half with hanging his leg out of the shower and he had nearly fallen a few times but that was the least of his worries, his mind kept on going back to what was in the glove box and why he had a picture of Natalie, she had explained to him how they had met, how he supposedly didnt know her, but then why did he have her picture, the worst kind of ideas came to his mind, ones he didnt want to think about, what if he meant to do her harm, he had to shake his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, would he of jumped in front of a moving car if he had wanted to do her harm? No there had to be an explanation for all of this and he was gonna find out what it was..

Natalie wasnt having a better time sleeping either, she had explained everything to Gigi who was surprised, shock, all of the above really but like the good friend she was, well she was on the Natalie bandwagon even though Natalie herself was having doubts, she knew that this all seemed crazy, she knew that she was gonna get stares and words from her co-workers and parents, she even contemplated taking time off of work but she knew that would lead to other issues..

And well she was angry at Cris, his sudden turn around made him look more like a modern day cave man coming to take what he thought was rightfully his and yet just a day before he had tossed her aside like old news and moved out, three years, three long years but now, well now he saw the error of his ways but she wasnt having it, and well that made it much easier by the sexy ass man in the next room, the one who jumped in front of a moving vehicle for her, god she felt like a hopeless romantic, still waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her..

Gigi had said something similar to her.."This is like something out of one of those damn romance novels"

"you think?" natalie couldnt help but smile..

"I mean come on this guy barely knows you and he jumps in front of a car for you and nearly kills himself, you cant be more romantic than that, i mean shit rex see's a spider and he is screaming like a girl" Gigi laughed...

"well you know Rex is a bit of a drama queen, i warned you about that" Natalie laughed, she loved her brother, but well he was a bit dramatic at times but he was harmless and he loved Gigi more than anything and he would do anything for her, maybe even jump in front of a car for her..

"yeah well i say you go for it, i never really like Cris anyway, he was also so cocky and arrogant" Gigi began..

"You said you liked him" Natalie spat out quickly..

"yeah well he didnt literally put himself in harms way to defend you"

"well no but he wasnt that bad" Natalie said low..

"Listen i gotta meet this guy, we gotta do dinner, i know Rex has like a thousand questions for him" Gigi's voice trailed off.."Oh yeah i forgot he doesnt remember anything"

"yeah that makes it a bit weird" Natalie said honestly..

"I wonder if he is married" Gigi said quickly..

"Oh my god dont even say that" natalie said quickly, the idea never hit her that he could have someone, a family even..

"well he doesnt have a ring on, right?" Gigi began..

"No but he didnt have ID either" Natalie hated the ideas now rushing through her head, he definitely had to have someone, she was sure of it..

"True but if he is as fine as you say he is then im sure he has someone"

"i never said he was fine" Natalie blushed..

"Oh girl, you didnt have to come out and say it, blue eyes, long dark hair and a body to die for"

"Gigi you are so bad, his body is ok"

"bullshit, you said his arms felt like steel" she laughed..

"he apparently takes good care of himself" natalie said as she blushed some more..

"Uh hmmm, does he have big hands and feet"

"Oh my god Gi! I dont know" Natalie laughed nervously..

"Oh well i will find out soon enough"

"You can not embarass me, promise me you wont" natalie felt her heart race the last thing she needed was for Gigi to say some off the wall thing to him, then she would never be able to look at him again..

"Oh i would never do that, dont you trust me"

"Ummm..No" natalie laughed..

"Your killing me Nat, i gotta meet him, please, pretty please, i promise to behave"

"i dont know, let me think about it"

"you cant keep him all to yourself, now that wouldnt be fair!" Gigi laughed..

Natalie smiled at the idea of keeping him all to herself, how nice would that be.."i will think about it"

"Ok fine but i expect an answer tomorrow" Gigi began as a loud scream was heard, it sounded like a woman crying out.."Oh my god Rex" gigi called out..."Listen i gotta go i think your brother came upon another insect, call me tomorrow"

"I will, now go kill that spider before one of the neighbors calls the cops" Natalie laughed as they hung up, she laid back in her bed her mind immediately going back to John, she wondered if he did sleep in the nude and what a sight that must be, she quickly laughed and pushed the image from her head...

It was nearly 4 am when Natalie found herself dying of thirst and well hungry, she quickly stepped out of her room, maybe ice cream would help her sleep, she stopped as she neared his door, part of her wanted to open the door and just take one peak but she decided against it, she wasnt about to become a stalker in her own house, so she made her way to the kitchen only to stop at the doorway as she saw she wasnt alone cause there he was standing in just a pair of boxers looking in her fridge..

She took in the detail of his body, her eyes damn near popping out of her head, his back was muscular and tan, he had a tattoo on his upper back , one of what looked like a tiger, she looked down further, not one single love handle, her eyes dropped lower to his blue plaid boxers that hugged his ass, He was leaning his arm on the fridge, an old school tribal band faded on his arm, his casted leg off to the side, the muscles in the weight bearing leg were magnificent, his calf held another tattoo resembling another sort of tiger or beast she couldnt make it out without getting closer and that she wasnt about to do, she had never seen anyone so toned in her life she swallowed hard and apparently loud cause he spun his head around, looking as shocked as her..

"Oh my god im sorry" she said with shock as she spun around, terribly embarassed that he saw her staring at him as if he was a slab of beef.."i came in for a drink, i didnt think you were up" she wanted to run and hide right about now..

"you scared the shit out of me" he said honestly, he had been looking in the fridge for something to eat, since he had basically passed up dinner due to his findings earlier, well it didnt stop his stomach from having another idea but when he saw her he remembered how he was dressed, he must of looked like a freak standing there.."I wasnt expecting you to get up" he said as he contemplated grabbing a hand towel to cover himself but that would of looked ridiculous..

"No its fine, im sure your hungry" she kept her back turned as she silently cursed herself..

"and im kind of limited on clothes right now" he ran a nervous hand through his hair..

"No thats ok, i understand, you look good, i mean fine.. i mean" she rambled..

"i guess i cant help but pull pages out of the creepy mans hand guide" he said with embarassment.

"Oh come on its not like your standing in here naked" she finally turned to face him, wishful thinking Natalie, wishful thinking! " i can get you something to eat why dont you sit" he didnt argue, the fact that his manhood was being sillohuetted in his boxers was bad enough, he sat down, adjusting himself when she wasnt looking.." there is still left over pizza" she rambled..

"yeah thats good, anything is good right about now" he said quickly, it was truly the first time that he had really looked at her body and it wasnt hard to do especially since she had on a cute pair of winnie the pooh pajama bottoms and a tank top that stuck to her curves, her body was amazing and the disheveled look of her hair in the morning only added to her appeal..

"good i can heat it up" she began as she spun, pizza in hand, she caught for a second him looking at her, like really looking at her, he was checkng her out, she blushed as she walked to the microwave..

"so winnie the pooh huh" he said with a smile..

"yeah it was a gift from, well never mind about that" she said quickly, she definitely didnt want to have a Cris conversation right now...She put the food in the microwave, she still didnt want to face him, not just yet.."so how is your leg feeling, does it hurt"

"Not much, the cast keeps it pretty stiff" he said and her mind immediately thought, amongst other things and then she scolded herself internally..

"well good cause it looks kind of painful" she needed to make any kind of conversation that didnt go around the word stiff and his body!

"i just cant wait to get the damn thing off already" he said quickly as the microwave beeped and she grabbed out the food and finally turned to face him, he smiled softly as she put the dish in front of him and grabbed him a drink, he began to eat.."arent you gonna eat?" he asked as she began to take a seat across from him..

"yes, yes i am" she said quickly, she really just wanted to drool over him some more but she went to the freezer and pulled out a gallon of ice cream as he watched her..

"ice cream, good choice" he smiled as he ate...

"Part of a balanced breakfast" she said as she sat down with a bowl of it..."so umm i have to go to work in a few hours but i shouldnt be too long" she began as she stared at her bowl of ice cream..

"forensic tech you said right, it is an impressive job" he began and he wasnt lying, he was truly impressed by her..

"In training" she corrected him as she ate a mouthful of the ice cream..

"Must be nice though, to follow your family tradition" he said as he ate..

"well yeah i guess, it was either that or work for my fathers newspaper" she said with a shrug of her shoulders..

"your family really does run this town, huh" he was just beginning to understand how incredibly powerful they all were and then he thought back to what he had found earlier, did that have anything to do with why he was in that town..."do you have any other siblings?" he asked and she smiled and shook her head..

"yep i do, a bunch of them but only one sister, my twin actually" she began and his eyes got wide, he couldnt believe there could be two of her out there cause for sure the mold was broken with her.."well fraternal, actually me and jess are nothing alike" she began to ramble some more."then there is Rex the family PI, Joey and Kevin, they run the Buchanan Enterprise in London"

"Your brother is a PI" he asked with interest..

"yeah just starting out though, my dad doesnt really like the idea he would of much rather him become a cop or something but even as a kid Rex was always so damn nosey, being a PI fits him" she said honestly.."I wonder if you have siblings"

"yeah i was thinking the same thing, i mean i think i may, last night when i was laying down i swear that i almost remembered something" he began and then trailed off...

"well maybe once we run your prints we can find out more" she began and he fidgeted uncomfortably, the idea of being fingerprinted made him nervous, what if he had a record, what if he was a monster.."I have a kit here, i can take them and bring them into work, it should only be a day, two tops to run them"

"well i guess its a good thing your into forensics" he said with a nervous smile.."your family isnt going to be very happy to know im here" he said seriously as she ran to get the print kit, she came back in a hurry..

"well its a good thing im an adult too and i can make my own choices, they will understand" she said quickly as she ate her ice cream, she was scared to death to go to work today, she knew her uncle would be pissed, she began doing his prints one by one..

"hopefully a little bit more understanding then your cop boyfriend" he spit out and she looked at him, kind of in shock.."Im sorry i shouldn of said that"

"No its fine and he is my ex boyfriend, and he is harmless" she said quickly..

"yeah well i can understand where they are all coming from, its not everyday you let a strange man into your home" he said honestly...

"its not everyday someone jumps in front of a moving car either" she said quickly."honestly i dont think i would of made it if you hadnt done that" she was surprised with the emotion she felt at that moment.."I cant thank you enough" she finished his prints and had to back up from the sudden and overwhelming emotions rocking her..

He saw her eyes begin to fill up and she quickly wiped them with embarassment as she got up and put her dish in the sink.."Im sorry i wasnt expecting that" she said honestly..."Im not always this emotional"

"No i get it, you've had a rough couple of days" he said honestly..

"your the one who was hit by a car" she shook her head..

"but im fine, a little banged up but ok" he began and she looked at him..

"You cant even remember who you are, and i cant imagine what that feels like" she felt the tears welling up again.."Oh my god look at me, i like a damn weeping willow" she laughed as she wiped her eyes..

"its ok really" he said as he pulled himself up from the chair and before she knew it he was pulling her against him, and hugging her, it only made her cry more and she hated it, she hated that she barely knew him and yet he as seeing her more vulnerable then anyone had, it was as if the last two days events were hitting her hard, like she was finally letting herself feel.."we all have days like this" he said low as he held onto her..

"yeah something tells me you dont" she laughed through tears and he moved her head from his chest and picked her chin up, he used one hand to wipe her tears as she looked up at him.."no one has ever put their life on the line for me before"

"then apparently you hadnt met the right person" he said softly and then something came over him, an uncontrollable urge to kiss her and before he knew it he was doing just that as he moved his lips to hers, he kissed her softly at first as his hands went to either side of her face but her soft lips parted for him and her tongue grazed his, his body immediately got hard and rigid as he put one hand behind her head and deepened the kiss.

She honestly couldnt believe this was happening, he was kissing her, she was kissing him back, his tongue felt amazing, his body felt so damn strong as he held her close and when he pulled her even closer she felt the hard steel of his shaft up against her stomach and she let out a soft moan, it seemed to of set him off cause he began kissing her harder, more urgently, her hands wrapped around his back, her nails trailing down his back, eliciting a groan from him as she dug her nails a bit harder and then he was lifting her, she didnt know how he did it with one leg casted but soon her ass was on the kitchen table as he moved between her legs, he pulled his mouth from hers and trailed it down her neck, she honestly felt like she was in heaven, but the material of her pajama bottoms and his boxers was too much, she needed to feel more, she needed to feel him..

He licked and nipped down her collar bone as one hand cupped her breast and she moaned again, his mouth was turning her body on fire, she literally felt as if she had tiny flames bursting up where ever he touched or kissed her, it was amazing but frustrating all in one, she moved her hands to her pants but apparently he had the same idea cause he pulled back, his eyes oozing with promise of what he was about to do with her body, he yanked at her pants causing them and her panties to come down her legs as she wiggled out of them, his eyes trailed between her legs and he felt his shaft throb at the sight..

Her eyes drowsy with desire as she looked at him and he quickly yanked his boxers down as her eyes followed the small trail of hair down his stomach, stopping only at the sight of him, long and thick, she gulped in response, it wasnt lost on him cause he gave her a cute grin and attacked her mouth again, this time their flesh met in an intense greeting of sorts as she shuddered at the contact..

He pushed her to the edge of the table as he kissed her deeply, the table was aligned perfectly for him, she was just the perfect height and he slid his length up and down her wet folds, she could barely contain herself as she let out a soft moan into his mouth as excitement and fear crossed her mind..

She felt his body tense some as he rubbed his length against her and then slowly pressed at her entrance, she tightened her grip on his back as she felt him stretch her body with his presence, he pushed inch by delicious inch into her until she couldnt take anymore and she had to break her mouth free to cry out in pleasure as he filled her, her crys nearly drowned out his own grunts as she swallowed him whole in a tight vice like grip that had him holding onto the table for dear life...

He stayed embedded in her for a second more before his hips began moving against her, she was writhing beneath him on the table, the sight driving him further as he watched her moan and gasp, biting her bottom lip as he drove into her, god she was beautiful..

She began to call out his name as she road the wave of ecstacy, taking her higher then she even thought imaginable, his grunts got louder and his thrusts got more wild, harder, she arched her back as her hips began to meet his, thrust for thrust, he couldnt hold on much longer, he was fighting a losing battle, one he definitely didnt mind losing, she clawed at the table as her orgasm rocked her very exsistance, he took the opportunity to latch onto her neck, sucking against her soft skin as his body shook and jutted towards her and then he was gone, grinding his length into her as his hot seed filled her body, she was crying out inauditably now as his body pulsated and throbbed inside of her, matching her own rythm until he collasped his upper body, wet and slick againgst hers, both of them breathless and gasping for air..

It was a few minutes before he moved from her, she was in seventh heaven as she laid there, completely shocked at what occured and not quite sure why it did but definitely not complaining, but when he pulled back he had a look of dread on his face as he slid out of her body..

"I am so sorry, i dont know what got into me" he said ashamed as though he completely took advantage of her at a weak moment, he backed up from her, needing to break the connection there..

"dont apologize, that was.." she began to say as she sat up..

"Never gonna happen again" he said as he backed up and then he was hobbling from the room as she sat there on the table, shocked, upset, hell she didnt know what exactlly to feel at this moment..

It took her about a minute or two to collect herself and then she quickly put her clothes on and raced down the hall, not even knocking as she opened his bedroom door, he was leaning against the wall, his head against it..

"i should of never done that" he said honestly..

"I dont know why your beating yourself up, believe me im not complaining" she said seriously and he turned his head and looked at her..

"after everything you have done you deserve more than to be fucked on a kitchen table, i took advantage, i shouldnt of done that" he seemed really upset about this, and Natalie just didnt get it..

"and i didnt push you away, i do believe we were both in this together" she said quickly..

"No you dont get it Natalie, your not some whore that i can use, and thats just what i did, i used you for my own personal gain" he said as he shook his head, was this really the monster he was..

Natalie was baffled by his words.."Ok so i am going to pretend that you didnt just say that"

"I didnt mean it like that, your not a whore..i dont know what i am saying" he said honestly..

"Ok well after what i just felt back in there, a wow would of surficed" she said as she swallowed hard..."Unless" she began to say as her words drifted off, maybe he hated it, maybe he was disgusted with her, she suddenly felt very self conscious..

"No that was... unbelievable, beyond words" he said quickly as she looked at him..

"then what is the problem" she asked quickly..

"i dont want this to make things weird, i dont want you to think i am paying you back in sex" he began and now she smiled some..

"That wouldnt be a bad idea" she grinned, trying to lighten the tension filled room..

"No im serious, i lost control back there and to be honest with you if you had asked me to stop...I...i dont think i would of" he said with shame as he shook his head..

"But i didnt ask you to stop" she said as she neared him but he put his hand out as to keep her away.."wow i really wasnt expecting this" she said honestly as she looked at him..

"You just broke up with your boyfriend, you barely know me, your confused and i used that" he began and now she started to get mad..

"well if you keep talking about it that way your gonna piss me off!" she snapped at him.."and i will let you know i wanted to have sex with you way before tonight!" the words just escaped her mouth and she quickly shut up, he just looked at her kind of in shock too at the bluntness of her.."so there" she said quickly, her hands on her hips.."now i have to get ready for work" she quickly got out of that room, she didnt know is she wanted to scream, laugh or cry at what had just happened but she did know that at this very moment she would rather be at work and deal with the stares and gossip then to be sitting there feeling like a complete and total asshole..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

John didnt even know what to say to her, the picture he had in his car of her was driving him insane, he wanted to know why he had it and what he had planned on doing and now he was fucking it all up by losing control with her, it was making the situation at hand more complicated. He felt like he couldnt face her now especially with the way she looked at him, she had no idea the monster he could be and neither did he..

He sat on the bed, he did know that sitting around was gonna make him go stir crazy yet he knew she was still there and he didnt want a repeat of what just happened, he couldnt afford it, a knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts.."you can come in" he said as she opened the door, she had bags in her hand, he had his ripped pants on..

"so i had this delivered, i guessed on your size and had them widden the leg for your cast" she said as she stood there uncomfortably..

"thanks Natalie and im sorry about before i shouldnt of gone off on you" he said apologetically..

She put the bags down on the floor..."well i have to go and get to work" she turned from him, not really knowing what to say but as she got in the door way his arm came down on hers, stopping her..

"im sorry ok, i mean it" he said low and she slowly turned to face him..

"its ok its been a weird couple of days" she said honestly even though she felt more uncomfortable then ever..

He pushed a piece of her hair back with his hand.."if it means anything i really think your ex is an ass for leaving you"

She really hated that he had to keep bringing up Cris, it made all of this that much more uncomfortable but she sucked it up.."Thanks" she said as she turned from him and left, she needed distance from him cause not only was her body already reacting to him but she felt something, something that scared her, she was starting to fall for him, like really niavely fall for him..

Getting to work she was so distracted that for a minute she forgot about all of her other drama going on but it was short lived cause Cris was making a bee line for her, she immediately put her hand up.."Not now Cris im busy" she said as she headed straight for her Uncles office, she had the prints on her..

"you cant avoid this forever Natalie, im not gonna give up without a fight" he called out and people began staring, she couldnt believe he was going to do this now, she stopped and marched right up to him..

"You already gave me up remember" she snapped at him..

"enough, enough, this is a place of work" her uncle said as he heard the commotion and he came out of his office and waved for Natalie to come over, he looked tired like he hadnt slept all night.."and Cris get back to work, you two can settle this outside of here" he said sternly, natalie took the opportunity to get into Bo's office and close the door..

"thank you so much i dont know why he is doing this" she began but her uncle didnt look pleased as he stood there..

"is it true that you brought that man back to your place?" he asked sternly but she knew he already knew the answer, she didnt answer him..."really Natalie? Now what the hell are you thinking" he was raising his voice now..

"Listen i know what i am doing, what did you expect for me to just put him on the streets" she said defensively..

"i think you are getting way too wrapped up in this Natalie, you dont even know him" Bo began and now she rolled her eyes..

"why is everyone saying the same thing" she snapped, she was getting tired of hearing the same excuses..

"cause were all wondering what the hell you are doing" he yelled..

"Im trying to be a good person, does no one care that he saved my life!" she yelled and spun around, almost forgetting about the prints, she yanked them from her purse.."here, why dont you go look for your criminal!" she snapped as she left his office in a hurry and headed into the back evidence room..She had to take a deep breath when she got in there, she had never yelled at her uncle like that and she saw the shock and disappointment on his face as he looked at her but damn it she was tired of everyone telling her what was best for her..

John made his way outside after she left, he had gotten dressed quick, impressed yet again that she picked out not only the right size clothes but something he didnt mind wearing, it wasnt lost on him how expensive it all was..

He got into his car, still in shock that it was really his, he reached under the seat and pulled out the picture of her and he examined it, a flash came before his eyes, he saw a man, one with salt and pepper hair, he was holding the picture and grinning, John snapped back breathing heavy as he sat there, he didnt know what the hell just happened but it was something oddly familiar about that man, he shoved the picture back under the seat and glanced at the glove box and then quickly hobbled his way back inside..

Natalie looked through a case in the closed files, this was her latest conquest, his name Walker Lawrence, the lanview pd was following him for years, even before she had started the forensics program, his family was notorious for drug smuggling,kidnapping and murdering of innocent people, they were literally right up there with the Gotti family even more so cause they were expanding all over the United States, she had spent hours, days and even weeks looking at evidence they had collected over the years and yet none of the forensic techs had found a link, no finger prints, no dna, nothing but Natalie wasnt convinced that was true, she literally became overwhelmed with the case, it consumed her and just when she literally felt like giving up especially since no one thought that a trainee would find anything, well she did, one tiny little link, a hair found on the body of a young girl who was murdered, it had been over looked all of these years and the fact that it was so tiny made it a huge find, dna was run on it and Bingo it lead them straight to Walker Lawrence, the eldest son of the notorious king pin Mitch Lawrence, needless to say Walker was given the death penalty and was to be executed later on this month, she literally couldnt wait for that day to come..

"i remember how hard you worked on this case" she jumped when she heard Cris's voice.."i never was as supportive as i should of been" he said as he walked around her.."i can be that guy now" he said softly but it only aggravated her as she shoved the file back in the box..

"why are you doing this, really? Is it because of him" she snapped at him, hell he had left her, he took off and he only came back around when he saw another guy by her side, that didnt fly with her..

"how can you even ask that, we were together for 3 years Nat, didnt that mean anything to you"

"You act as though you didnt pack your stuff and leave, you left Cris, i didnt" she said as she shook her head..

"so i was wrong, i made a mistake, come on Nat, we've fought before and made up"

"you never left before but not only did you just leave, you packed up everything and took off without even explaining to me, the woman you love so much" she said sarcastically as she tried to walk past him but he blocked her..

"when i got the call from Bo and he said you were hurt, i thought the worst, i literally felt like i was dying cause if anything bad would of happened to you" he began with tears in his eyes..

"well thankfully someone else almost died trying to save me" she snapped at him.."you know what really gets me, its that if you were there with me in that situation, i dont think you would of pushed me out of the way" she said truthfully..

"Oh that is such bullshit, is that what he is telling you" he yelled.."hell nothing like staring death in the face for a piece of ass" he said bitterly and she slapped him, quite hard too..

"You son of a bitch, you stay the hell away from me" she yelled as she stormed out of the room and he wiped the blood from his lip, he would get his vengence!

Natalie decided to head home with everything she went through at work today she knew she couldnt hide out there anymore, she would lose her sanity, she was better off confronting John and what happened between them, she was a nervous wreck as she pulled up to her house and headed to the door but she immediately noticed it was cracked open, which was odd but she pushed the feeling aside and stepped in but then she saw him, John laying face down on the floor..."Oh my god" she ran over to him and immediately dropped to her knees as he began to come around, hell he barely knew what happened, he was coming back in the house, the room began to spin and then everything went black, but he felt a hand on his neck, he reacted instantly, still half out of it as he grabbed the hand, swung it back and then he found himself leaning over a body, his hands on a neck as he squeezed..

He had literally knocked the wind out of her as he pushed her to the ground and then his vice like grip was on her throat and she couldnt breath, the look in his eyes was one she didnt recognize, he was going to kill her..

Within seconds he snapped out of it and let go of her throat, in shock about what he had done, she was coughing violently now as he still covered her body with his, she had fear in her eyes as she looked at him...

"Oh my god Natalie, i dont know what happened, im sorry, im so sorry" she immediately saw his face soften, whatever she had seen in his eyes was gone and he was panicking now, his eyes pricked with tears as he got off of her and pulled her against his chest as they sat on the floor.."Im sorry, im sorry" he repeated over and over again..

It took her quite a few minutes to recover to normal breathing as she stayed curled up next to him, her heart still racing and then he was crying, like literally crying against her...

"I dont know why i did that, i dont know, i dont know" he began to sob uncontrollably..

"it's ok, really...im ok" she began to console him even though she was quite freaked out but he was literally having a panick attack, she was scared for him..

"I..i could of killed you" he had a look of fear in his eyes, he literally was scared of himself as he pulled back from her and the imprint of his hand was still on her neck, she was rubbing it and he backed up from her..."I cant stay here, i cant be trusted" he scooted himself back some until his back hit the wall..

"its ok, you didnt know it was me and im ok just a little shaken up" she began to stand as he looked at her, she put her hand out to him as he sat there, her hand was shaking slightly but he reached for it and began to stand, fear no longer was in her eyes as he looked at her, it was replaced with concern and for him, it took him off guard, he had nearly choked her to death and she was worried about him, he got to his feet..."are you ok?" she asked low...

"yeah" he said low, shame in his face..

"how did you end up on the floor" she asked as he stood, leaning his arm on the wall, his mind flashing back to the picture of her and then the man..She saw something cross his eyes as he stood there..

"I dont know what happened one minute i was walking, the next..." his voice trailed off..."are you really ok" he asked again, concern in his voice as he looked at the now fading prints on her neck, they now simply resembled small round circles on the side of her neck..

"Yeah" she quickly moved her hair to her neck, blocking the blotches from his view.."I think i could use a drink" she said honestly..

"I think i could too" he said as he looked at the ground...

"come on lets get you seated" she said as she put her hand out again, he slowly took it, looking at it then at her, she brought him over the couch and he sat but he held onto her hand as he looked at her, she forced a soft smile at him.."let me get those drinks" she said as she let go of his hand and walked into the kitchen, her mind was spinning as she grabbed two beers from the fridge, she had never been so scared yet so confused in her entire life, she took a deep breath and headed back into the livingroom with him...

The silence was deafening as they sat and sipped on their beer, neither of them sure what to say, Joh was racking his mind about what to say, he wanted to tell her what he found, he wanted to tell her about the picture, the gun, what he had remembered, she got up as she finished her beer..

"Natalie" he said as she stood and she looked at him, it was the first time he had spoken in the last hour.."I need to tell you something" he looked serious as he began to stand...

"what is it" she began but before she could finish a knock was heard on the door and they both looked at it..

"Nat i know your there, i see your car in the driveway" she heard gigi laugh out loud and she sighed, this definitely wasnt a good time..

She looked to John..."oh great, let me get rid of her" she said low as he stood there and she walked to the door, adjusting herself she opened the door and was immediately bombarded with a big hug from Gigi as Rex stood behind her with beer in one hand and a bag of chinese food in another..

"surprise" Gigi said with a smile, natalie went to protest but Gigi began letting herself in..."I hope you dont mind we brought food and beer" she said as she pushed natalie aside and stopped as she looked at John.."Oh Hi"

John definitely felt the same as Natalie, he wasnt in the mood for company but he also wasnt about to make a scene around her friends, he glanced at Natalie who had a look on her face, one that screamed , Im sorry, he leaned over the couch and put his hand out to Gigi.."Hi im John"

"Im Gigi and this is Rex" Gigi smiled big as she looked this guy over..

Rex shared a hug with natalie before he looked to John, he was always so protective of natalie and this time wasnt any different.."John" he said as he reached over and shook the mans hand..

"I was not expecting you guys" Natalie said nervously as Gigi grabbed the chinese food from Rex..

"well we thought maybe you two were hungry, why dont you help me get the dishes nat" Gigi said quickly without giving Natalie a chance to answer, she damn near dragged her in the kitchen as Rex made his way around the couch, watching John, he glanced at the casted leg, John was beyond uncomfortable at this point..

"I heard that was a nasty break" Rex said as he looked at John..

"so i was told" John said quickly..

"You saved my sister" Rex blurted out and John was waiting for it, to get yelled at by yet another family member, Rex didnt give him a chance to answer.."Thank you" his tone kind of threw John off, he was actually thanking him, it definitely caught him off guard..

"Oh...my...god Nat!" Gigi whispered with excitement.."he is gorgeous"

Natalie turned red as she stood there, she was glad atleast Gigi was whispering.."He's ok" she lied..

"Liar i mean when you said what he looked like i wasnt expecting that" Gigi peaked her head around the corner and stole another glance..

"Oh god Gi please dont do this right now" Natalie said with embarassment.

"what? Im not gonna say anything and by the way you never called" Gigi playfully taunted her..

"i was busy at work" natalie said quickly as she grabbed a few plates..

"Uh huh sure" Gigi grinned

"i was" natalie said quickly, she listened for any signs of fighting from the other room, she knew how Rex would get but it was fairly quiet..

"Oh they are fine, Rex promised to be on his best behaviour" Gigi spoke as if she read Natalie's mind.."But come to think of it you both seem a little flushed, did we interupt something"Gigi grinned and Natalie thought back to what had happened about 30 min ago.

"get your mind out of the gutter, we are just friends" natalie said quickly..

John looked at Rex, he didnt know what to say to the kid about saving natalie, but Rex continued talking as he took a seat and cracked open a beer.."here you look like you could use one" he said as John gratefully took it.."so are you into sports?" he asked and then shook his head.."sorry i bet you dont remember"

"actually i do like sports, that much i can remember" John said honestly, it wasnt as if he lost his entire memory of life, he just lost parts of it, like his memory of a childhood and family but he knew how to read, how to write, hell he even knew odd information like he could tell what car was driving past without looking out the window, his mind calculated things like how long he could run before getting out of breath, it was the weird things that stuck in his mind, who would know these things, why would he, what the hell was he!

About twenty minutes later they all sat in the livingroom eating chinese food, Gigi and Rex were side by side on one couch, John and Natalie were basically spread apart on the other one..

"so John are you enjoying your stay in Lanview" Gigi began and natalie wanted to die, its not like he was on vacation or something..

"Uh yeah" he glanced at natalie, the tension was high.."I suppose, Natalie is a very good host"

"Oh i bet she is" Gigi said with a devilish grin..

"so" natalie said quickly as to stop Gigi from elloborating any further.."anyone catch the yankees game"..They all kind of looked at her, including John.."that was some game" she said nervously...

"well i finally got Rex to watch The lake house with me, now thats a good movie" Gigi blurted out as they ate.."do you like romance movies John"

"Oh... i um... i dont know..im more of the action kind of person, i think" he said quickly..

"arent all guys" natalie said with a nervous laugh..

"the lake house has action" Gigi began..

"No its doesnt, dont listen to her man, it was two hours of my life i cant get back" rex laughed and Gigi snapped her head and looked at him..

"You cried at the end" she said quickly, John and natalie just looked between one another..

"I told you i had something in my eye" he said defensively..

"yeah well whatever it was it must of attacked both eyes severly enough to cause tears to stream down your face" Gigi blurted out and Rex turned bright red..

"we were eating popcorn, i rubbed my eye, the salt got in it" he tried to defend himself..

"ok so enough about the movie, i will definitely have to give it a go one day" natalie said quickly as to stop Gigi and Rex from tearing each other apart...

"Oh my god you totally should, its ubber romantic" Gigi grinned and then looked at John and smiled.."Nothing like watching the movie, snuggled up to someone, holding them close, bodies pressed up against one another" she began and Natalie stood quickly and abruptly..

"Ok who wants a beer" she said nervously..

Rex and John both said "I do" simultaniously, John stood quick too..

"I'll help" he began as Rex and Gigi continued to argue.

Natalie quickly got in the kitchen and took a deep breath, John came in too.."i am so sorry, i didnt know they were coming" she didnt face him..

"nah its ok, its not too bad just not the best of timing" he said honestly..

Now she looked at him.."I know, Gigi is like that"

He walked up to her and moved her hair from her neck and touched it.."does it hurt?" he asked with concern as his fingers grazed her neck, she couldn't think of pain at a moment like that, his finger tips left a trail of fire on her skin..

"Hmm?" she asked not really paying attention to what he was asking...

He could see the look in her eyes, he kept his fingers there for another second.."i really am sorry"

"you can stop apologizing now its fine, really" she said low..

The sound of a throat clearing caught them both off guard and they moved quickly away from one another and looked to see Gigi standing there, she had a smile on her face but it quickly turned.."Ummm Nat, you have company" she said seriously...

"company?" Natalie said with confusion and then she saw the look on Gigi's face, she knew who it was.."You have got to be kidding me" she said as she stormed past them and stopped when she saw Cris standing by the front door.."what the hell are you doing here Cris" she snapped angrily as Gigi and John came out of the kitchen and Cris looked at them all, Rex stood as well..

"Oh this is nice, a little get together" Cris said sarcastically..

"outside now" natalie didnt give him a chance to respond as she walked past him and stepped out, he followed but not after giving John a sarcastic grin..

"I dont think she should be out there alone with him" John said protectively, he didnt like the guy and he didnt trust him one second..

"yeah i wouldnt go out there right now, Nat can handle her own" Gigi said honestly as John looked at her and then back at the closed door, yelling voices could be heard outside..

"You know i find it so fucking amazing how quickly you just moved on" Cris spatted angrily..

"what the hell are you talking about, first off were not together anymore and secondly i can do what i want and its none of your business" she yelled at him..

"Oh so i am just suppose to turn off my feelings just like that?" he snapped..

"i think you should just leave" she said as she shook her head, she really wasnt in the mood to deal with him at the moment..

"did our relationship even mean anything to you?" he said as he shook his head..

"yeah it did right up until you pack your things and left" she snapped...

"i was confused and upset" he lowered his voice now..

"You were gonna leave before i even got home, you said yourself that you were hoping i wouldnt of seen you leave, so then what you leave me a note, thats not love Cris, thats just fucking cruel" she yelled honestly..

"i thought that you would of eventually done it to me!"

"what? How can you even say that, i did everything for you, EVERYTHING!" she yelled as her emotions got the best of her and her eyes began to water..

"and i see that now, cant you see how much i am hurting, how much i love you" his eyes began to well up too.

"You took the trust i had for you and threw it away, you couldnt even give me the decency to sit down and talk to me about this, you just grabbed some boxes and packed your life in it, and i stood there and watched you!" she began to cry..

John was leaning up against the wall now, he could hear her yells and then he heard something different, she was crying and it stirred something in him, he looked at Gigi and then quickly walked to the door and opened it..

"John dont" Gigi began to protest but it was too late, John was hobbling out as cris looked at him..

"this is none of your business" Cris barked at him as Natalie spun around and looked at him, tears in her face..

"i think you've said enough, i think you should leave" John said with a seriousness to his voice, it took natalie off guard..

"oh really and if i dont" Cris began to walk past Natalie but she stepped in his way..

"cris just go ok... just leave" she said quickly..

"natalie maybe you should just go in the house" John was ready to beat this guy where he stood..

"yeah natalie go in the house" Cris clenched his fists..

"enough OK" Natalie yelled at Cris..."It's OVER and i want you to leave right now or i am calling my Uncle"

"your really gonna just do this and for what, for him? He is just using you for an easy piece of ass" Cris yelled..

"Your done" John began to step off the porch..."say one more disrespectful thing about her and we will be calling an ambulance"

For a second Cris looked scared as if he knew John wasnt just threatening but was willing to follow through, then he began to laugh..

"you know what fuck you both, this shit aint worth it, she aint worth it" Cris yelled sarcastically...

Natalie spun from him and looked at John.."Lets go in now" she knew she looked a mess, and all she wanted to do was get far away from Cris..

"good idea" John said as him and Cris continued to stare each other down but Cris was now slowly backing up to his car, he mouthed the words 'you better watch your back' to John before he got in his car and Natalie helped John up the steps, she was beyond shakened at this point, John put his hand on her arm.."are you ok?" he asked..

All she could do was nod her head with tears in her eyes, he didnt like to see her upset, he didnt like it at all..he pulled her against his chest as she let it all out and he held her as Cris revved his engine and then sped off like a bandit..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The night progressed quietly and soon Gigi and Rex had left, not without Gigi giving Natalie some food for thought.."I really like him, the way he looks at you, i mean hell he went up against Cris for you, this guy is special"

Natalie cleaned up the kitchen as John brought in the remaining dishes from the livingroom.."so they are really nice, your brother is a hoot too" John said as he placed the dishes in the sink..

"Yeah they are one of a kind" she said with a smile, onc they had headed back in the house after the Cris moment neither of them had talked about it, they just tried to enjoy the rest of the night, and well they had..

John still had his mind on everything from earlier, he watched her as she put the dishes in the dishwasher, she was being very quiet..

"do you want me to put something on tv" he asked, he wanted to sill talk to her but after dealing with Cris well he was starting to change his mind, she had been through enough today without him stressing her out more..

"I dont know its getting kind of late" she said low, she wanted more than anything to sit up with him but she also knew she was jumping in head first and what if she got herself in too deep, what if she got hurt again, not physically but emotionally..

"you know i heard there is a really good movie called The lake house" he said with a smile and she looked at him and began laughing..

"yeah ok, i think you drank too much"

"what? Its suppose to be action packed" honestly he just wanted to see her smile, he knew she was still upset from earlier and he wanted to make it up to her..

"seriously i wouldnt make you sit through that" she said as she rolled her eyes playfully at him..

"No i want to" he looked serious and she moved her hands to her hips, she liked this side of him..

"Seriously?"

"yep, Gigi said it was on playing on demand" he said with a raised eyebrow..

"fine you twisted my arm" she said with a smile, he smiled too..

"good why dont you get some popcorn" he said as he left the room..."with extra salt" he called out and she laughed loud, maybe tonight wasnt a complete bust after all..

He wasnt kidding about the movie and soon they sat on the couch, both at their separate ends, a bowl of popcorn between them as they watched the movie, occasionally they would steal a glance or their hands would touch inside the bowl but that was as far as it went and soon the movie was coming to an end as John looked at natalie, she was fast asleep, he watched her for a second before getting up and moving the popcorn off the couch. Her legs were off the couch and he slowly pulled them onto it as she moved some, he moved her hair back from her face and let his fingers linger a little and her eyes fluttered open a little as she focused on his face, he was sort of sitting on the edge of the couch next to her and she thought she was dreaming for a minute, she moved her hand to his face, by his cheek, she lightly grazed it and he took her hand into his and placed a soft kiss on it..

"i had fun today" he said with a smile.."well...besides" he began and she shook her head at him..

"lets not talk about that, its done and over with ok" she said as she moved up a little, moving her face closer to his..

"i should probably go to bed" it came as more of a heavy rasp as he looked at her..

"come to my bed" she surprised herself at her boldness, she blamed it on the alcohol and sleepiness, he looked surprised as well and he was, he wanted to take her to bed more than anything but he didnt want to complicate things any further but her next words had him throwing caution to the wind.."please" her voice was a pleading whisper, one that was sexy as hell, he immediately moved his mouth to hers, kissing her deep..

Her hands entertwined in his long hair and she deepened the kiss as he wrapped is hand behind her neck, their tongues mated heavily until they were both breaking contact and struggling for air, she quickly got up and held her hand out to him, he didnt hesitate to take it as he followed her to the bedroom..

This time them being together it seemed different, it was gentlier as they laid on bed and he pulled her onto him as he kissed her again, softer though, his tongue lapping at hers as if he wanted to savour the taste of her..

**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights**

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

Slowly he pulled back, looking at her...Her eyes were reflecting the same hunger as his, and he took in a deep breath as her hands went to his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, and her eyes took in his toned chest as she slowly ran her hands against it and she felt him shudder under her touch as he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes locked on hers...

She moved her mouth slowly to his chest, placing small kisses on it as she moved her lips across his nipples, tasting him, a soft groan left his lips as she licked across his chest...

And slowly he took her hands into his,...and moved her hands up and over her head as he pulled the shirt from her, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her bra covered breasts, and his eyes looked to her as he slowly unlatched her bra, tossing it aside as moved his mouth to her nipples, lightly tracing them with his tongue and then sucking gently as he felt them harden even more under his touch...Gawd she was beautiful, everything about her was perfect...

His tongue felt like heaven on her breasts, she had never had a guy do this to her before, ever and it was amazing what his tongue could do, she had never felt herself so wet in her life as her body shudder against him..

**I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights **

His tongue moved from her breasts when he felt her hand at his pants, her eyes glazed over as she undid his button and slowly pulled on his zipper and he couldn't help the groan that left his throat..

"Natalie" came out as a raspy moan of sorts as her hand reached into his pants, taking hold of his engorged cock, and he closed his eyes for a second as he felt her soft warm hand encircle his thick shaft and he heard her breathing hitch, she smiled as she stoked him a few times, his body was tensing up against her hand and she knew she needed more, she needed so much more and so did he..

Quickly his hands were at her shorts, and even quicker he had them undone and was pushing them down her long legs, along with her panties as he tossed them and they hit the floor, and then she was pulling at his pants, getting them past his cast as well we his boxers she threw them to the floor, she was like a god to him, on her knees hovering over him as he laid on his back, her hand trailed down his chest and stopped again as she looked at his very swollen manhood.., and she gasped at the sight of him, his body was that of a god,he was definitely all man, and the sight of his engorged cock, thick and long made her breathing hitch as he moved his hands to her face, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time he spoke...

"We dont have to" he began to say softly, and she smiled as she pushed herself down and against him and he let out a deep groan as his cock hit the softness of her stomach..

"I want to,...I want you" came out as a whisper and her mouth crashed against his, and quickly.."Touch me,...please" her voice was so innocent, so pleading and he wanted to do just that , he wanted to touch her, make love to her more then anything...

His hand trailed down between them, grazing her flat stomach lightly , and slowly he slid his fingers between her legs and a gasp left her lips as his fingers slipped further inside her and her back arched, and just the sight of her, the sight of her body as she straddled him, the way her mouth was opened, the soft moans pouring out...

"Oh my gawd" she moaned loud, not being able to contain herself as his fingers plunged in and out of her tight,wet body, her thighs shook as she rocked herself against his hand and then he quickly, without warning moved slightly and took a taunt nipple into his mouth, it pushed her over the edge as his fingers worked her body, she cried out as her legs trembled..

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise **

"Thats it,...let go,...your so beautiful,...your so wet Natalie" he groaned deep as he thrusted his fingers deep into her, grinding them hard as he felt her body quake almost violently and quickly his mouth was against hers, claiming hers as her body convulsed against his fingers..

"I want you inside me" she gasped as she arched her back, her body was on fire, between her legs throbbed and the anticipation of his body was almost to much to take...But slowly she felt him move his hands to her hips as he adjusted her some as he laid back, his eyes locked on her, the swollen head of his cock, pressing against her wet opening and she gasped as he moved her slow, almost devestatingly slowly onto him, her breaths coming in short pants as he filled her inch by inch.

He gasped deep as he felt how incredibly tight she was, and for a second he wanted to stop, scared he would hurt her, he was so engorged he was on the verge of pain..."Please...dont stop" she moaned softly as he looked at her and she rocked her hips slowly, finally swallowing him whole as he grunted deep...

" Ah fuck Natalie" he gasped as his breathing became labored and ragged as he felt her wet , tight inviting walls grab him and pull him even deeper...

"John,..." was all she could say as she felt him fill her unlike anything she had ever felt before, but he was being so soft, so gentle with her, and she wanted more, this was torture and quickly she leaned forward and attacked his mouth as she began to rock against him, his hands dug into her hips as he began to move her and up and down on his shaft, slow at first and then harder with each thrust..

"Ahhhh fuck, you feel so fucking good..." he yelled as he broke contact with her mouth, she leaned back on him with him embedded deeply in her she began rocking her hips again, his hands immediately went to her large breasts as he grabbed them and pulled his mouth to them as he sat up and she rode him wildly..

Her sounds, her body, the way she felt , damn he was about to cum already as he looked at her...

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise **

"Oh gawd,...John...JOHN" she began to scream and he groaned against her breast as he felt a rush of fluid surround his cock and his hands immediately went to her ass, grinding her against him hard...

**I need you to see  
This love was meant to be **

She was riding her wave of orgasm as he watched her, it truly was a sight to see and he groaned as he continued to grind her hard against his throbbing cock, he could feel the head of his cock engorging even more inside her as he was about to burst...He ground her against him a few more times and then he was gone,his body almost violently spasming as he came harder then he ever remembered cumming, and quickly he had pulled her back down on him kissing her passionately as they both tried to control their breathing, and he pulled back slowly and looked at her, wiping the sweaty hair from her eyes...

**I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes**

"Your amazing,...completely amazing" he said a bit breathless as she collapsed her head against his chest,she was in complete awe as she laid there, she didnt want to move, she didnt want it to end, he was still inside her, but with a soft sigh she slide onto the side of him as he turned his head to look at her, he was almost poaitive he had never felt this way before even with his memory being gone, she smiled some, so did he as he brushed another piece of her hair back and then he brought his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest, he leaned in and kissed the top of her head and she slowly fell asleep , while he laid there for a while just stroking her hair, he was falling for her and hard...

He finally fell asleep but it wasnt a relaxing sleep..

He was in a big dark room as he fumbled to find a light, he had heard crying and he just knew it was her, it had to be her, the light flipped on and there she was on the corner, she was tied and bound, tape covered her mouth, she was covered in bruises, it broke his heart as he looked at her, his breathing became labored but she was struggling against him, he pulled the tape from her mouth..

"John its a trap.. a trap" she cried out and before he could react he felt a heavy object slam into his head..

He awoke abruptly, sweating and breathing hard as natalie looked at him, she looked scared and concerned for him.."Are you ok" she asked as he looked at her, stil trying to control his breathing..

"i um... i had a dream" he began as the images from it filled his head, it seemed so real, except the woman in his dreams had short blond hair..

"whose Caitlin" she asked as he looked at her confused, she couldnt help but ask but he literally woke up yelling that name, it was uncomfortable to say the least..

"i dont know" he said honestly, had the woman in his dream been named Caitlin, had it really just been a dream..

Natalie moved slowly from the bed, she knew he couldnt help the dreams he had but it was of another woman and it only made her feel as though what she originally had thought was probably true, there was someone else, even if he didnt remember who she was..

"i'll get you a drink" she said as she left the room, she hated that the new revelation tore at her heart, of course he had someone, and she was sure that that someone would come looking for him..

The images of his dream stayed in his head all morning and he hated how now Natalie was being standoff-ish with him, he could understand that yelling out another womans name in bed probably wasnt the best thing he had ever done but he couldnt remember this Caitlin woman..

Natalie poured them a cup of coffee as they sat in the kitchen, she tried to act as though she wasnt bothered by this other woman, she tried to be supportive.."so what did she look like?" she couldnt help but ask..

"blonde hair, she was tied up, tape on her mouth, she was scared and then something hit me on the head" he said as he tried to remember more but nothing..

"why would she be tied up" Natalie asked as she tried to understand what he was saying, it seemed unreal for something like that to be true..

"i dont know but i knew her...i ummm" he didnt finish his sentence, he didnt feel as though it would be appropriate considering the night they just spent but he honestly felt like in the dream that he had loved that woman..

"Oh" he didnt need to say more, Natalie knew what he was gonna say and well it made her feel sick but she hid it.."so maybe i could do some research at work, see if something like this happened"

"You know how hard that would be, i dont even know where i came from or when that even happened" he was frustrated and she could see it...

"well maybe my uncle got something back on the prints, maybe something to go on" she said low even though she honestly wanted things to just stay the way they were last night, she got up and stood .."well i um should get ready for work" she said quickly as she spun around, John got up quickly and put his hand on her arm..

"hey" he said low and she didnt want to face him, she didnt want him to see the hurt in her eyes.."last night was amazing" he said honestly and now she slowly spun to face him..

"it was nice" she said low as he moved his hand to her face, brushing her hair aside..

"I'll be here when you get home ok" he said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly and then pulled back, even that small little kiss held so much, she felt breathless all over again..

"Ok" she smiled and then went to get ready as he sat back at the table and finished his coffee..

Natalie had finally made it to work, her mind was everywhere but there, she had seen cris as she came in, he gave her a nasty glare and walked away without a word but she was grateful for that, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of last night, but her uncle immediately stepped out of his office, he wasnt alone, a tall dark haired woman was standing next to him, she wasnt from around here and he made a bee line for Natalie as the woman with the two piece dress suit stared at her..

"where's John" he said to her, he almost seemed frantic, it made her heart race, had the prints come back this soon, was something wrong? "is he at your place?' he didnt wait for her to answer before he spoke again..

"yeah, why, whats wrong...whose that" natalie said quickly but Bo didnt look like he had time to explain...

"i cant get into this right now, i need to see him and i need to see him now" he ushered the woman next to him..

"Uncle Bo, wait!" she called out...

"natalie not now, and stay here, i mean it" his words scared her, what the hell was going on, she chased after him..

"Uncle Bo, what did you find" natalie yelled out and he stopped now and spun to face her, he had a look of urgency on his face..

"Natalie this doesnt concern you, now stay put" he barked at her as she stood there and he took off with the mysterious woman in tow, Cris came walking out of a room and stopped, he apparently had over heard her uncle yelling at him cause he looked at her with a cocky smile as if he was happy that something was about to go down, natalie spun from him, she didnt care what her uncle said, she was gonna find out for herself what the hell was going on, and with that she took off..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six..

John had gotten himself showered and dressed, he was getting tired of this damn cast already and he was sure if he had a way to get it off he would, the images of the woman from his dream haunted him as he sat on the couch trying desperately to remember more, what would she have to do with natalie and then he remembered the gun, he felt frozen with fear maybe he was someone really bad, like psychotically bad..

The sound of knocking on the door startled him as he sat there, the knocking became frantic and he got up quickly, he was on edge and a bit paranoid now as he peaked through the window, his anxiety grew more when he saw Natalie's Uncle outside the door, he had only met him briefly in the hospital but now he had a look of urgency on his face and thats when John remembered, Natalie had given him the prints, he had apparently found something, John felt sick all over again, literally afraid to open the door..

"John open up" Bo barked at him and John backed away from the door, he wasnt ready to hear bad news and he was sure that is what Bo had for him...The knocking got more presistant..

"maybe he just isnt there" the woman said..

Bo looked at the mysterious black charger parked out front..."Is that his" he said to the woman and she nodded, he knocked louder now..

John was a ball of nerves as he stood there, his heart racing as well as his mind, he was gonna have to do it, he would have to face the music now, he was beginning to sweat as his hand went to the door knob, he took a deep breath and opened it..

The woman standing next to Bo looked at him with wide eyes, she almost looked like she would cry, he didnt recognize her, she had shoulder length dark hair, a light brown complextion dressed in a two piece dress suit, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug as he stood there, frozen..

"Oh my god, i thought you were dead" she said with a shaky voice as she hugged him, John just looked confusingly at Bo.."when i didnt hear from you" she said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes but nothing was there.."You really dont remember me, do you?" she had sadness in her voice..

"Im sorry i really dont know whats going on" he said low..

"well i can explain everything" Bo began as he walked in and closed the door..

Natalie drove like a bat out of hell to get home, she was nervous and scared, Bo had discovered something and who the hell was that woman cause she surely wasnt the one from his dream, she hated that she felt jealous, insecure as if her entire life was about to explode in her face, she cursed herself for getting close to him, she knew something like this would happen eventually..

Pulling up to her house she saw Bo's car and she immediately got out and ran to her door opening it quick only to see everyone sitting on the couch, that woman was butted right up next to John and everyone looked at her, everyone and she froze..

"Natalie i told you to stay at the station" her uncle said with annoyance in his voice as he got up..

"I have a right to know whats going on, he has been staying in my place" she tried to sound strong, she couldnt even look at John right now, she had to know what was going on first..

"this is private natalie, now i am going to have to ask you to leave" Bo walked over to her, she couldnt believe that he was literally kicking her out of her own house, now she looked at John, he looked like he was still in shock over whatever they told him, but he did lock eyes with her, the woman whispered in his ear and he looked away..

Natalie felt like she couldnt breath again as she stood there, it was as if her worse fears were coming to life..

"i want her to know" John's voice surprised them all as Bo and the woman looked at him.."she has a right to know" he said as he stood, the woman was looking at him with disapproval now..

"Listen i dont think you understand how important this is" the woman said low to him but natalie wasnt deaf, she looked between them all, this was definitely huge..

Amazingly enough with the stares of dread she was now getting Natalie would of ran if given the chance, she literally couldnt move from that spot, John looked at her again..

"she took me in when she didnt need to, she deserves to know" he said low and Bo shook his head, he looked angry.

"this is not really up to you John" Bo said sternly at him..

"Like hell its not this is my life" John barked back at him and Bo seem to back down, this was all too confusing for Natalie as she stood there, she wanted to cry, what had they found out?

"fine" the woman said with annoyance and then she looked at Natalie.."go ahead tell her and then were going" she said sternly as she walked past him, she stared natalie down the whole time as she walked over to Bo.."if any of this goes wrong it will be your head" her words were cryptic and Bo actually looked concerned and that was rare and well it made Natalie feel sick..

Bo looked at the woman then at John, then Natalie.."we'll wait outside" he said as he left the house with the woman and Natalie stood there, John began walking over to her, she was trembling now as she looked at him, there was something different about him, the realization of whatever he found out had changed him..

"Maybe we should sit" he said as he neared her, he was scared she would pass out, she looked stone white, hell he kind of felt the same way after the news he recieved..

"Im good" natalie protectively crossed her arms over her chest as she stood there, bracing herself for the worst..

"I dont really know where to begin, i dont know how to say this" he said honestly, he was just trying to wrap his mind around it as well, he now stood in front of her..

Natalie couldnt even force any words out as she stood there, she literally felt scared to death..

"first i want to thank you, for everything you have done" he said low and she felt like she was about to get one hell of a punch in her gut and possibly her heart as she looked at him, right about now she honestly didnt want to know.."i know who i am now" he had sadness in his eyes as he looked at her and she wanted to reach out and touch him, hug him but she didnt.."that woman out there, her name is Evangeline and...and..." he couldnt get the words out as he looked at her..

Natalie tried to keep the tears in and for the most part she did as she stood there, devoid of feelings as she looked at him, her heart was literally breaking, she braced herself more..

"My wife" he barely got the words out as she stood there, he had tears in his eyes he went to touch her face and she backed up.."Im so so sorry" he got choked up as he looked at her.."i sell cars, thats why i was driving that, thats why i was in town" he began as she just stood there..

She let it all sink in for a minute and she pushed her sadness away, deeply away, so much so she couldnt feel a damn thing.."Ok" was all she said as she stood there..

"I have to go" he said low, his heart was literally breaking as he stood there, she looked devastated and he hated that he was the one doing it to her but it had to be done, he knew that.. He turned quickly he had to just get out of there right now, he felt sick, he couldnt stand there one more minute watching her with that look on her face..

The door opened again and it was Bo and Evangeline.."we really have to go" the woman said a bit coldly and natalie couldnt even turn to face him, Bo walked up to natalie and put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked back some, he looked at John and they shared a look..

John began to walk to the door, he stopped at it.."goodbye, natalie" he said as he left and she stood there feeling more broken then she could of imagined, he was gone, just like that he was gone..

"sweetheart" Bo began and she stepped away from him, not allowing him to see the tears in her eyes...

"I want to be alone" she managed to squeak out...

John got in the car with Evageline, she got into the drivers seat, he was in no shape to drive.."its for the best" she said without emotion...

"you made me lie to her, we could of told her" he said low, he was angry, he hated lying to her after everything they had been through over the past week, sure it was just a short period of time but he had fallen for her and hard, and he saw how broken she looked and he wanted to make it better but he couldnt, his hands were tied..

"i dont think you fully understand the ramifications of this" she barked at him..

"Oh i understand" he said coldly at her..

"it had to be done this way, you said yourself you wanted to protect her, well this is you protecting her" she said sternly as she looked at him..

He just looked out the window, he didnt want to hear anymore cause what he had heard already was enough to blow his mind..

"Your an FBI Agent John, you were working a case, i know none of this makes sense right now but it will, you were suppose to be getting a drug shipment in Lanview and deliver it to Atlantic City" Evangeline had began as he looked at her, this seemed like a dream, he didnt understand what she was saying, he couldnt speak.."the shipment is to be picked up at the end of the week or the whole case is blown, this is years of work John, many years, we cant mess this up, we have men out there, working undercover with him" she said as she looked at him..

"Im an FBI agent" he said low, not really a question more of a realization, he was in shock..

"not too shabby for someone who has lost their memory" Evageline smiled but he didnt..."we dont have time to waste, we have to go now and set this up"

"Now, we have to go now, what about Natalie" he began as Bo and Evageline both looked at him..

"what about her? Did you not hear what i said, we have to go, now.. there isnt time" Evangeline was getting increasingly agitated.."Listen John i have been your partner for years even though you dont remember, now you have listened to me before, Listen to me now she cant know, too much is at stake here, telling her would put her life in danger" she said as she looked at him..

"but she" he began to say..

Evangeline cut him off.." No buts, we have to go if we dont have that shipment intercepted by the end of the week then it all goes to shit John, this is way more than just you and me, this is finally getting him, Mitch Lawrence, tonight we will have enough evidence to bring him down"

John continued to stare out the window, so many things going through his head.."whose Caitlin" he asked without looking at Evangeline, she looked at him, a bit of shock in her eyes.."who is she" he looked at her now..

"she was your wife John" she said low..

"My wife?" he said as he couldnt breath, Evangeline pulled behind a ratty motel, the angel square motel.."was my wife?" he repeated her words as he looked at her..

"john listen im sorry, i wish i had time to break all of this to you, i understand that you dont remember and i am sorry for that so im just gonna come out and say it, she was your wife John, she passed away" she tried to be compassionate but honestly it wasnt in her nature..

"when, how" he asked, he needed answers to all of this, he needed it to make sense cause right now he felt out of control and lost...

"a few years back, she was working a case with you" she began and he looked at her, he couldnt breath..

"she was an fbi agent too?" he asked with confusion...

" one of the best John and she will forever be missed but we cant worry about that right now we have to get ready" she said as she began to get out of the car..

"how did it happen" he latched onto her arm before she could get out..

Evangeline sighed heavily and got back in the car.."one name, Mitch Lawrence" she said quickly and soon it all began to make sense except one thing, his mind immediately went to the picture..

"Reach under your seat" John said frantically and Evangeline looked at him confused..."just do it" he ordered her and she did, slowly pulling out a picture she looked at it.. "why do i have this" he searched her eyes for answers..

"John one thing at a time ok and right now this is more important" she said quickly and he snatched the picture from her..

"Im not going anywhere until you tell me why i have a picture of Natalie" he stated sternly..

"John we really dont have time" she began and he hit his hands on the dashboard..

"damn it im not getting out till you tell me" he snapped but just like that images came flooding back, ones long forgotten, ones that right about now he would of rather not remembered..

He was in a room, the same room from his dream but he was laying on the floor now, his head throbbing as he laid there, a kick to the gut sent shockwaves through his body..

"get up, GET UP" a voice yelled at him as he groaned and opened his eyes some, he could see Caitliin on the floor still, she was crying, she looked frightened, a hand pulled him up roughly and sat him in a chair as he looked at Mitch.."i dont like being crossed Agent" he said angrily as he walked around John..

"Listen its not what it looks like" John tried to redeem himself, years of working on this case and he blew it, he couldnt let it go down this way...

"NO!" Mitch yelled at him as he back handed him, splitting Johns lip wide open as he laughed.."do you think i am stupid, did you think i wouldnt find out,i trusted you JOHN" he yelled...

"its a misunderstanding Mitch, i swear" he began as Mitch rolled his eyes..

"No i think we understand each other very well, and you almost had me, almost, very impressive really, i have to say i didnt see it coming" Mitch smiled big..

"Listen you got this wrong Mitch, look at me, im not an Agent" John began as another backhanded slap hit his face..

"LIES, all LIES" Mitch yelled..."do you know what i hate more than liars John" Mitch now walked over to Caitlin who was crying hysterically now.."weepy women!" Mitch yelled as he drew his gun..

"No!" John yelled as Mitch looked at him and smiled big.."Oh, does she mean something to you, how sweet" he stood with the gun aimed at her...

"Please just listen, i will do whatever you say ok, just dont hurt her" John began to plead with this crazy man..

"aww begging for a life that isnt even your own, how noble of you John" Mitch laughed as he cocked the gun back..

"No please, anything, kill me ok, kill me" John yelled out..

"I never had you picked for the sentimental type John, it touches me" Mitch said as he looked at him and then a gun shot went off and Caitlin went limp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" John yelled into the room..

"well now that we got that little distraction out of the way" Mitch grinned and John couldnt breath as he looked at her lifeless body, he had done this, he had killed her with his actions..

John snapped back into reality and Evageline saw something wash over him, something in his eyes.."John what is it?" she asked as he looked at her, his eyes were red with anger..

"were going to the docks and were bringing that son of a bitch down" he said through gritted teeth..

"you remember?" she asked with wide eyes...

"Everything" he said low as he looked back at the picture of Natalie.."he's planning on taking her the night before the execution, he is gonna hold her in exchange for his son, when is that?" he was almost frantic as he looked at Evangeline, she seem to be racking her mind..

"next week" she said quickly.."but we will bring him down before that John, we already discussed this, she isnt in harms way"

"yeah the less she knows the better" he said quickly as he began to get out of the car..

"what happened between you two anyways" she began as he looked at her, images of the time they spent together raced through is mind, it was as if it was him but it wasnt, the john he really was wasnt some soft guy, he was hardened, raw almost and that John had come back full force with his memory..

"Nothing, nothing at all" he pushed the thoughts aside roughly in his mind, thinking about her would get him killed and her as well..

Natalie stayed in her house all that night, she didnt sleep at all, the tears wouldnt stop falling, her life yet again was torn apart, he was married, he had left with his wife and she mourned him throughout the night, how could she of been so stupid to let herself fall for him, she knew that something like this could happen and yet she still threw caution to the wind..

The look on his face when he was leaving haunted her, he looked upset, she was worried about him, terribly worried..The sound of the door bell ringing made her jump as she looked at it, she wasnt in the mood for company, now knocking was heard..

"Please Nat open up, its me" gigi said frantically and Natalie just sat there, the sound of a key going in the door made her turn, she cursed herself for not taking the key she had stashed outside, she quickly got up but it was too late Gigi was coming in.."Oh my god Nat" Gigi began as she ran over to her friend, concern on her face as she hugged her..."I heard, im so sorry" natalie hated that everyone in this small damn town knew her business, she stood still, unable to say anything.."i didnt think it was true and then i heard Cris talking about it" she began and Natalie pulled back and looked at her friend..

"cris knows" she said with anger, he was the last person she wanted to know about this..

"Yeah, he does... im so sorry..." Gigi said low and Natalie walked away from her..

"it was bound to happen sooner or later" she said coldly, she felt numb, plus the idea of John making up for lost time with his wife was sickening..

"I really hoped it wouldnt happen like this, i mean you two were so good together" Gigi began and natalie didnt want to hear any more..

"it was a few days Gi, get over it, it was nothing, nothing at all" natalie snapped coldly..

"I know your hurting Nat, i know you cared about him, im here for you" Gigi said low, her voice filled with sadness for her friend..

"I dont want to talk about this anymore" Natalie snapped as she walked down the hall, she needed to get dressed, she needed to get out of the house..

"nat please dont push me away" Gigi called out but Natalie kept walking, the sooner the better she needed to get out of that house!

John had paced the small motel room almost the entire night, it was set up with radios and gear, he had even spoke with some of the men who were working undercover.. They would bring down Mitch, he would make sure of it, he desperately tried not to think of Natalie, he remembered when he first came to the town, he had her picture, it was taken from one of the informants, Mitch had something big planned for her in exchange for his son who was on death row..

John was suppose to be going straight to the motel that day to set things up but a last minute decision put him next door at Rodi's and thats when he saw her, sitting there, he took it as a sign, he was suppose to protect this girl and not let Mitch take anyone else down..

John shook his head to shake the memories out, he had a job to do, first and foremost, he would of never let himself get involved with someone, hell he hadnt been in a relationship since Cait's death and his own near death experience..

When he made it out of Mitch's torture chamber of sorts he vowed to bring the man down once and for all, but of course Mitch went into hiding, deep hiding but John knew one day he would find him, he would and he would make him pay dearly..

"You ok?" evangeline asked as John stared out the window towards the small bar.

"Im fine" he said coldly as he grabbed his coat and used a crutch to maneuver his way around, he got to the door..

"where are you going" she asked as she ran up to him..

"out" he said as he stepped out of the door and she put her hand on it, stopping him..

"this is not a god idea, ok... you were suppose to keep a low profile here and thata already gone to shit, we cant afford any more mistakes" she snapped at him..

"Oh pardon me for getting him by a god damn car and nearly dying" he snapped back at her..

"what the hell were you doing by her anyways, thats not what was suppose to happen, you were suppose to hide out here until i arrived, end of story" she barked at him..

"i am not going to sit here and be ordered around by you evangeline! I am still the Senior Officer here, remember that!" he yelled as he yanked the door open..

"peoples lives are in jeopardy or dont you care about that anymore" she snapped and he looked at her hard..

"im just getting a drink, one fucking drink and i will be back, dont tell me what i dont already know, i know why im here and im not going to fuck it up" he snapped as he took off, it may be only 9 am but he needed a drink..

Natalie rushed around her bedroom just throwing a pair of jeans on and t shirt, Gigi was still voicing her concern but she could barely hear her as she grabbed her purse and pushed past her friend..

"where are you going nat" Gigi asked with concern...

"I just need to get out ok...but im fine, i am" Natalie lied, she was anything but fine..

"let me go with you" Gigi seemed scared to let her go, natalie turned to face her friend..

"listen i just need to be alone ok and i need to be out of this house, please just give that to me" she said softly and Gigi backed up some.."thank you, i will call you later" natalie finished as she took off, she knew exactlly where she was going and where she would spend the rest of her day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

John had ordered himself a quick drink and after making small talk with the bartender Mac he made his way to a secluded table, he hated that he couldnt think straight, this definitely wasnt like him, he was stronger than this, he was professional if anything and the last few days with his memory gone he was anything but that, he could still see her in his mind, her body, her lips, hell he could still taste her, he quickly slammed back his drink and got up to get another but as he stood he saw her, standing there at the door, she looked shocked..

She wasnt expecting to see him as she stepped into Rodi's, she was sure he had left town but there he was, but why, hell she didnt care, she was just happy and overwhelmed to see him and without thinking she ran up to him and hugged him tight, he was shocked by her emotions, it caught him off guard for a second..

"i thought you left, i did,...but your here...oh my god your here" she said with tears as she hugged him, he swallowed hard as he stood there, his body got stiff as he saw Mac look at him and some of the other patrons, he got paranoid, he pulled back..

Natalie saw something flash over his eyes, he didnt look happy to see her, he didnt look happy at all, she backed up some, he seemed different, colder.."im sorry i shouldnt have done that" she said low, embarassment washng over her, what if his wife was in the bathroom, she had just embarassed herself and him over nothing, she wanted to run away..

Part of him he hated that she looked at him like that, like a deer caught in the headlights, damn why had he let her get under his skin..He would have to end this quick, like pulling off a bandaid, it was best for both of them.."I got my memory back last night" he began as her eyes got wide, she had known there was something different about him, hell he even talked differently, she felt sick.."I didnt mean for you to get put in the middle" he spoke matter of factly, nothing soft about it, she was taken back..

"Oh" was all she could say.."well im...im happy for you" she lied..

"I dont think it would be a good idea for us to be around each other" he spoke so professionally, well she didnt know what to say, she couldnt believe this was the same man from yesterday..

"Of course" she felt her stomach twist as she stood there, a part of him wanted to reach out and touch her, she looked absolutely devestated as she stood there but he knew he couldnt jeopardize anything or anyone else,he left without saying another word as she stood there..

"hey sweetie, are you ok" Mac said as he came up to her and she jumped slightly as she looked at him..

"Yeah, im fine... i could use a drink" she said low, it was like having her heart torn out twice in 24 hours, the pain was unbearable..Mac nodded and made his way to the bar,she stood for a second and then followed him..

John made his way back to the motel as fast as he could with a casted leg, he saw a door inside that led to the roof, he headed up there..He was frustrated and angry as he got up there, his damn leg was killing him and he couldnt get her out of his head, when she had hugged him so tight he had felt how she felt about him even if she hadnt said the words and he remembered laying in bed with her the night before, he had made love to her, the emotions in him led him to grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it against the brick wall as it broke into pieces and then he sat himself on the ground and put his head in his hands..

"you cant tell her John, it would jeopardize everything" evangeline spoke..

"she's right, natalie cant know, i warned her about getting involved" Bo said as he shook his head, sure he didnt know this is what they would find out, that John was an FBI agent but still this made it that much more dangerous for natalie..

"but i think she would understand, she a forensic tech" he began..

"No" Bo and Evangeline said in unison..

"telling her put our lives in danger and hers, not to mention the numerous people in this town, we need to just go and now" evangeline spoke firmly..

"you dont know Natalie like i do, if she found out she would try and help, and i refuse to let her get caught up in all of this, she is my family" Bo said with concern in his eyes..

Natalie drank more than it was necessary for her body, but hell she felt numb and she hadnt even cared that she totally missed work, who cared about work anyways, her life was in ruins and she allowed it to be this way.. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw him, the way he had looked at her last night, the way he kissed her, made love to her, she wanted to take her glass and through it but instead she got up on wobbily feet and spun around, cris stood behind her, a look of dread on his face..

She couldnt believe he was there and she was pissed.."came to say told you so huh!" she yelled drunkingly at him..

"No" he said low..

"whatever, fuck you" she said as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm lightly and she spun to face him.."Let go of me"

"your drunk, im worried about you" he said honestly...

"Oh please" she yanked her arm back.."your just worried about your own damn ego, well you know what fuck you and your ego, how about that" she snapped at him..

"Natalie stop this, ok.. your upset and drinking" he ran up to her and she turned and slapped him hard across the face, he stumbled back some..

"i told you to stay away and i meant it, every single word" she snapped as she walked past him and out the door, she looked at her car and thought twice about getting in it, she was drunk but not stupid.."fuck it i guess im walking" she shouted drunkingly as she stumbled...

The sound of her voice was enough to snap John out of his heavy thoughts, he had been on the roof for hours now just thinking and then suddenly out of no where he heard her voice and she was drunk, he couldnt help but get himself up and look out over the roof and there she was stumbling down the road..

Natalie yelled drunkingly and kicked stones as she walked down the road..She laughed to herself at how this is how she ended up meeting him, maybe this time she would get hit by a car she laughed to herself, anything had to be better than this..

"FUCK MY LIFE!" she yelled out in drunken laughter as she walked..She could hear a car coming up behind her and she didnt car, she didnt move from the middle of the road, hell maybe she would be locked up for drunken disorderly conduct that would be the icing on this fucked up cake,she thought to herself.."go around asshole" she yelled as she wave her hands but instead of the car going past her it pulled up next to her.."i said" she began to yell then she saw the car, a black charger, the window was down.."You" she said coldly..

Joh couldnt believe how drunk she was, he was amazed she could actually walk, her eyes barely open, hell she was in the middle of the road for god sake.."get in" he said to her and she laughed..

"fuck you, hell fuck everyone,how about that" she said as she contiued to walk, she as angry as hell and drunk..

He kept driving next to her.."Natalie dont be stupid just get in the car" he said a bit more sternly, he was worried about her, she was being incredibly reckless..

"stupid huh... now that is a word i can relate to, hell i bet you would find my picture under it in the dictionary" she said sarcastically as she walked..

"Damn it" John yelled as he stopped the car and got out as quickly as he could, his leg was screaming at him now as he walked on the cast fast..."damn it natalie just stop" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and she spun around to face him, her eyes bloodshot and red..

"wheres your wife" she snapped him as she grabbed her arm back and he bit his lip as he moved the wrong way and shooting pain went up his leg, she saw the look of pain on his face.."Your leg, is it ok" she immediately softened up and he straightened himself out some..

"My leg is fine, what the hell are you doing out here, are you trying to get yourself killed" he said with anger..

"if i wanted to do that i would of drove my car" she snapped at him now, the softness leaving her..

"Just get in the car alright, let me drive you home" he began and she laughed..

"why are you here still, i dont get it, is it to rub everything in my face, is it" she finally yelled out as she looked at him..

"No thats not it" he began as she looked at him...

"then what the hell is it, why are you here" she yelled again..

"its complicated" he said honestly as he looked at her..

"isnt everything complicated these days, you know what just do a both a favor and go away" she said as she turned from him..

"i never meant to hurt you damn it" he yelled and she stopped now, her eyes filling with tears..."Listen this is not what i thought would happen, everything is just so fucked up right now" he felt tired, defeated...

"but it is like this and i knew it would come to this" she said low, her emotions getting the best of her.."and im happy for you ok, you got your memory back and your wife, you have everything now" she said with tears..

He ran his hand over his face, he couldnt tell her thr truth, it was eating at him, seeing her was eating at him..."its for the best" was all he could say...

"Yeah, it is" she said as tears began to stream down her face.."im sorry, i seem to do this alot lately" she said as she wiped her face quickly, she hated to be an emotional wreck in front of him..

She had finally agreed to a ride home and she didnt say anything in the car ride, she just stared out the window, looking at him would just make her cry all over again, he pulled up in front of her house and she opened the door..

"natalie" he said low and she turned to face him.."would it be too much to ask you to be careful"

She felt her heart sink in her chest, for a second there she thought he was going to tell her that he made a mistake and that he wanted her, needed her as much as she needed him..

"I wont go walking around drunk anymore if that is what you mean" she said low..."I should go" she said as she stepped out of the car and he watched her, unable to say anything else, he made sure she got in and then he drove off..

Natalie began to get back into her normal daily routine over the next few days, her heart was hurting like hell but life went on and it would go on with or without john, her family had even softened up to her, everyone seem to look at her with that sad face, they knew she was hurting, she was just glad no one talked about it, cause she didnt want to talk about it...

Cris had even came to her house the other day and surprisingly made amends with her and not even in a selfish egotistical way, she honestly believed he was genuine and even though they agreed that being apart was for the best he did offer a shoulder for support if she needed it..

She had been laying on the couch when he had come by, she couldnt even bring herself to go into the bedroom, she knew she would have to move out of this place before the memories killed her..

She wasnt even going to answer the door when she heard the knock but she knew that whoever it was apparently wasnt going to go away and so she answered, annoyed it was him..

"Listen before you say anything i want to apologize" he began as she rolled her eyes, here we go again, she thought.."Its not like that ok,...you were right, i was selfish, immature and i lashed out at you and you never deserved that natalie, i saw the way you looked at him an di wished it was me, you never looked at me that way, not ever,..it...it hurt" he said with his voice trembling some and she backed away from the door a little and let him in..

Natalie sat in the forensic lab she was heavy into yet another case when her phone rang, she glanced at it.."hey Gi" she began, Gigi really had been there for her during her time of need, even Rex, they kept coming by the house, trying to cheer her up and well she enjoyed the company at times even though she was on the hunt for a new place..

"So i was thinking if your up for it me and Rex would like it if you would come out with us tonight, Capricorn has a band playing"

As much as Natalie was trying to get over all the things that had occurred over the past few days, well she wasnt really ready yet to go out..."i dont know Gi, today has been busy and im tired"

"Oh come on Nat, it's Friday night, please... we wont be late and i really miss hanging out with you"

"Gi im sorry its just" she began..

Gigi sighed heavily.."Nat im begging you, just a few drinks and then you can go if you still want to" Natalie knew Gigi wouldnt give up and honestly she would probably just end up showing up at her house if she didnt go and Natalie didnt want that either..

She gave him with a sigh.."fine, just a few drinks"

"you are the best, i cant wait this is going to be awesome" Gigi sounded happy as hell..

"alright well i will see you later, around 8ish"

"sounds like a plan Nat" she said as they hung up and natalie got back to work, her mind drifted to a few nights prior, when her and John watched that movie The Lake House, this life would of been so much easier if she would of just had a peek into the future, she would of changed so many things, she quickly snapped the memories from her head, John was married, he had his memory back, life would go on, it had too..

John actually felt nervous as he paced the small motel room, everything was going down tonight and if it all went as planned by midnight the latest Mitch would be in handcuffs..

"You seem tense today" Evangeline began as she walked over to him.."just think after today its over, finally over"

"yeah" he said low, he had more things on his mind then Mitch, he hadnt seen or heard from Natalie in days and even though he knew it was for the best, well it ate at him, she was much better off this way..

"You did the right thing John, i just want you to know that" she began as he looked at her.."come on John i have known you long enough, this girl really did a number on you"

"what are you talking about" he said defensively, he wasnt the kind of guy to talk about his problems.."I think you need to stay focused and stop concerning yourself with me" he walked away from her..

"you dont always have to take everything on yourself John, im here you know, i do have a shoulder to lean on" she walked over to him..

"I dont need a shoulder, what i need is to see Mitch in handcuffs" he said quickly.."now if you dont mind i need to get ready" he said as he walked past her and she sighed..

Natalie went straight home after work, she had jumped in the shower to work the days stress off of her and then she began getting ready to go out with Gigi, she wasnt really in the mood to go but at this point anything was better than sitting in this house, she couldnt even sleep in her bed anymore, just looking at it made her mind play tricks on her, she could see them in bed together, the way she fell asleep on his chest after a night of making love, being there was torture.

She quickly finished getting her makeup on in the mirror, she told herself she would have a good time tonight, she would make damn sure of it, she turned to grab her phone off of her dresser, to call Gigi and let her know she was on her way but when she turned it wasnt there..

She silently cursed herself for getting older and forgetting things, she headed out of her room, she must of left it in the kitchen, the sight of Johns old bedroom door being open caught her attention as she stopped, she didnt think much of it as she stepped inside, maybe the window was left open oddly enough when she stepped in the window was closed, thats weird she thought and she spun around to come face to face with a barrel of a gun..

John stared out the window with his headset on, he could hear everything going down with the undercover agents, it was all going as planned, the shipment had arrived, they were just waiting on the arrival of the man of the hour, Mitch Lawrence, he was late and that wasnt a good sign..

"he'll be there" Evangeline tried to be reassuring but he was already having his dounts, if Mitch some how figured out what was going on, he knew this could end up badly but they had been very careful as to not leak any information but the place was heavily surrounded, even Bo had put some of his undercover cops out there to help but time was ticking and no sign of Mitch..

"i cant juststand around here and wait, im gonna go there" John began to get impatient..

"No you cant if he sees you he will know" Evangeline stopped him..

"what if he already knows, its not like him to be late, i know him" John said honestly, he had worked undercover with Mitch for almost a year, he knew Mitch was always on time if not early, the fact that he was almost 45 minutes late now meant that something happened..

"just give it time, we cant go barging in there" she tried to be the voice of reason, his cell phone went off and he jumped slightly, he glanced at his phone, her name popped up, he turned from Evangeline...

"natalie" he said as he answered but for a second no one answered.."Hello?"

"hello John long time no see" he heard Mitch's voice and he almost dropped the phone..

"where is she" John felt his stomach turn as he clenched the phone, Evangeline looked at him confused..

"so you really thought i would fall for your tricks again, shame on you John you should know me better by now" Mitch laughed...

"where is she, what did you do with her!" John yelled now almost frantically, making evangeline look at him with wide shocked eyes as the realization of what was occuring hit her..

"so many questions, soo little time, if only i would of known it was going to turn out this way, i mean its so much sweeter for me but hey i dont blame you for getting close to sweet little Natalie, she is quite the prize" he laughed as he touched natalie face and she tried to scream but she had tape on her mouth.."fiesty too, i like it" John could hear someone muffled in the background, he could only assume it was her, he felt sick to his stomach..

"if you so much as" John began to threaten him and Mitch laughed some more..

"oh come on John i think we both know better than to threaten me, especially when i have something you care about, we dont want a repeat of last time, do we" his voice made John stiffen as he stood there.."now thats a good agent, lets see if we can come to an agreement, shall we?"

"I'll do whatever you want" John said seriously..

"thats more like it, now you do as i say or well lets just say that this wont be quick and easy like last time" Mitch smiled at Natalie..."i want Walker in exchange for her, plain and simple, no cops involved, no feds, no games"

"he's on death row, how the hell do you expect me" John began and Mitch laughed..

"Oh please John use your imagination and did i mention time is ticking, you have exactlly 3 hours from now"

"3 hours! " John yelled into the phone, he wanted to rip this man to shreds..

"i could make it 2, would that be better?" Mitch said seriously..

"how the hell am i suppose to do this" John said frantically..

"Oh i am sure you will figure it out unless you want more innocent blood on your hands, 3 hours...i'll be in touch" he said and the line went dead as John stood there in shock..

"he has her doesnt he" Evangeline said with fear in her eyes, John didnt answer as he stood there.."we have to tell the others" she grabbed her phone and John quickly yanked it from her hand.."John we have to tell them!"

"No...he'll kill her" he said as his gut began to turn, he couldnt let this happen, not again.."i gotta get Walker, i have to get him and deliver him"

"John do you hear what your saying, Walker is under heavy security, Mitch cant be trusted, you cant just go in there and walk out with him, this is crazy!" Evangeline began to yell..

"do you not understand that he will kill her, he will just like he did with Cait, i cant let him do that, if its Walker he wants then Walker he gets" he said as he began grabbing his guns..

"No i wont let you do this, i cant" Evangeline stated firmly and he spun to face her..

"then you leave me no choice" he said as her eyes got wide...

Natalie tried to wiggle her way out of the cuffs she was in, but she was little handcuffed from her feet to her hands and tape over her mouth, she was scared for her life, this was Mitch Lawrence she was dealing with, she thought his son was bad enough but he had learned from the best..

"i think he may try and save you" Mitch grinned as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin hard.."but we both know i am not going to let that happen, right sweetie" she tried to yell at him but nothing came out over the tape.."oh so helpless" he pouted at her and began to laugh, she wiggle more with the cuffs and then he slapped her hard against the face, she literally saw stars.."dont fuck with me sweetheart" he snapped at her as tears ran down her face, her cheek literally felt like it was on fire as she sat there..

John put a gun under his shirt and another one against his leg, he hid a knife under his cast as he walked around the room, muffled yelling could be heard and he turned to see a handcuffed Evangeline leaning against the rooms radiator, she had tape over her mouth as she yelled at him..

"im sorry ok, i didnt want to have to do this but i cant afford to let you interfere with this" he said to her as she kicked at the radiator.."dont make me knock you out again Evangeline" her eyes got wide as she looked at him.."someone will be around soon enough" he said as he left, his mind swirling with ideas of how he was going to get Walker out of Statesville but he had an idea and it may just work..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John had made it to Statesville in record time, only a half hour but it still wasnt enough time, he was a frantic mess and he was sure it was showing on the outside, he was scared to death for natalie, the idea of what Mitch could be doing to her right now and what he could do was haunting him as he quickly made his way inside, he would have to play this cool, he knew that and he walked up to one of the guards..

"can i help you" the guard asked as John pulled out his badge and showed it to the man..

"agent John McBain, i need to see one of your prisoners" he began as the guard looked at the badge then him, John remained as calm as he could..

"Do you have an appointment" the guard asked and john didnt have time for this..

"Listen i just need to see someone" he said with frustration..

"well you need to make an appointment then" the guard said with a shrug of his shoulders...

"listen i dont have time for this" John began to raise his voice..

"is that who i think it is" another voice called out and John turned his head to see a very familair face, his name was Brody Lovette, he had known him from his military days, it had been a long time but brody still looked the same.."Holy shit is it, John Mcbain" Brody said as he came over..

"hey Brody, you work here?" John asked quickly..

"yeah, long time no see buddy, whatcha been up to these days" Brody shook his hand as the other guard walked away.

"FBI" John began as Brody laughed..

"No shit man, i would of never guessed, what the hell brings you around here" brody began to make small talk, John didnt have time for this, he looked at his watch, only 2 hours and 15 minutes left.."wow what happened to your leg" Brody began as he looked at John..

"Long story but hey listen i dont mean to be rude, i would love to catch up but i need to see someone here, Walker Lawrence" John began..

"ah shit man were gonna fry him in a few days and good riddens" Brody laughed..

"yeah i know, is there anyway i can see him, just for a few minutes" John began.

"I really shouldnt but hell, why not, whatcha gotta say to the asshole anyways" Brody began..

"its confidential" John lied..

"ah i see, damn it i should of joined the FBI, im sure its way better than this" Brody said with a smile..

"Im on limited time and its very important, can i see him" John said quickly and Brody nodded..

"sure but i want to have a beer one of these days, catch up on things" brody smiled..

"sure, beers sound good" John looked at his watch again..

"alright come with me" brody began to walk him to the security locked double doors..

"hey no one is allowed to go without an appointment" the other guard yelled as he ran over to them...

"Oh fuck off Charles this is a friend of mine" Brody said with a smile..

"yeah well its your ass if anything happens" the guard said as brody shook his head and laughed..

Natalie sat in the room alone now , Mitch had left after taunting her repeatedly, she tried to calm herself down as much as she could, she knew that freaking out wouldnt help her in this situation, she had to think of a way out of here, she had to get these cuffs off, and then she remembered she had a bobby pin in her hair but her hands were handcuffed behind her,she tried to think and then she began shaking her head violently as her hair flew around and with a tiny clink the bobby pin fell out, she quickly scooted herself across the floor and grabbed it..

John paced the small room that Brody had put him in, time seem to be moving too fast, he heard the door open and he looked to it, Brody came walking in with a handcuffed Walker Lawrence, the man looked like shit, he almost had a full beard going on, his hair was getting long and untamed, he smiled at John as if he knew what John was planning..

John walked up to Brody who was beginning to ramble on some more, John grabbed the back of Walkers shirt and spun him around...Brody looked at him as he did so.."you know i could get in trouble if you kick his ass" he began to say as John pulled out a gun and held it on Walker.."woooo hold up... what the hell are you doing" Brody said with shock in his voice..

"Im leaving and im taking Walker with me" John said seriously..

"No way man, i cant let you do that" Brody went to reach for his gun, John put the gun on him now..

"dont make me do it Brody, ok...but i need you to take out your gun and tossed it, i will shoot you if i have to"

"Oh man John this is fucked up,...why you doing this" Brody said as he looked at John and then slowly pulled out his gun and tossed it..

"i have my reasons, now help me get out of here" John stated firmly..."Im not asking, im telling" he said with a deadly serious tone...

"ahhh fuck John...shit...im gonna be in so much trouble" Brody said as he shook his head..

Natalie fidgeted with the bobby pin, she had seen this done on tv but never tried it before, oddly it seemed easier on tv, she pushed the bobby pin into the hole in the cuff and moved it around, the sound of the door being opened stopped her and shoved the bobby pin in her back pocket as Mitch walked in she scooted back against the wall as he walked over to her and smiled..

"You know this really is a shame, i think you and my son would of made a great couple" he began to say as she just looked at him, glared really.."but then again you are just like the rest of the damn Buchanan's, you just cant help but put your noses where they dont belong" he snarled at her.."you know your buddy John is the same way, he just cant help but stick his nose into everyones business but then again thats what got his wife killed and well, it will ultimately get you killed" he smiled as he knelt down to her.."its funny though how fate works, one day your on the top of your game and the next your cop boyfriend is tossing you out like last nights trash but then you find John, poor little memory gone John, hell you snatched him up quick, you just cant bear the thought of being alone can you" he touched her face and she cringed, the idea that he had been following her around was creepy enough but what did he want with John, he had nothing to do with this and Mitch kept mentioning his wife, natalie was beyond confused, she had seen his wife.."oh well such is life and it will kill me to take such a beautiful girl from this world but hey you hate your life anyways so i will be doing you a favor" he laughed as he tapped her face a few times and she tried to yell at him..

John walked slowly while dragging Walker next to him, he had a gun to brody's back..They made their way to the same double doors they came in at.."You dont have to do this John"

"stop talking and keep going, time is running out" John said sternly...

"Oh thats an understatement" Walker laughed..

"You shut up" John snapped at Walker who just laughed..

Brody slowly opened the doors but the other guard was standing there, he immediately saw the situation and went to grab his gun.."do it and i kill him on the spot" John threatened him as he moved the gun to Brody's head..

"damn it man i told you!" the guy barked at brody..

"Listen just do what he says ok" Brody said quickly as John pushed the gun into his temple..

"ok ok..." the guard put his hands up...

"Toss your gun over here, slowly" John ordered, the guard did just that.."Now on your stomach, facing the wall, any quick moves and i blow his brains out" the guard moved onto the floor..

John knew it was now or never, the place was swarming with prison guards, it just so happened to be a shift change and light at the moment but he knew it would change at any second, it pushed brody by the door and opened it..

"No sudden moves, i mean it" he warned Brody..

"ok i got it man, you dont have to be so rough" Brody sighed heavily, John they would have to make a run for it, he couldnt just walk out with a prisoner in tow, especially one this infamous..

"On the ground, cover your head" John said as he shoved Brody against the wall.."Just do it Brody!" he yelled and Brody dropped to the ground, he looked at Walker.."Now we run" he said quickly and as he opened the door he ran, dragging Walker behind him, his casted leg shot shooting pains all the way to his chest as he ran, the pain was almost unbearable, he could hear cars coming from around the corner, he pushed Walker into the passenger seat as he jumped in as well."keep your head down till were out of here" he said with his heart racing, he literally just broke a mass murderer out of prison, this was turning out to be one hell of a day!

Mitch stayed in the room for a few more minutes of taunting and then he left, Natalie immediately began working on the cuffs again, her mind was racing with thoughts of why Mitch wanted John, he was just a car salesman, nothing more and his wife was very much alive, natalie had seen her but then her mind raced to Johns dream of the woman tied up, the blonde one, had that some how been his wife and had Mitch been involved in tying her up, the click of the cuffs snapped her from her thoughts as she freed her wrists and immediately pulled the tape from her sore lips, she sucked in a deep breath and then started on her ankle cuffs, she knew she had to move fast, he would be back soon and she needed to have a plan..

John drove out of statesville oddly without anyone giving him a second glance, he pulled onto the highway and began to drive.."wheres your father" he barked at Walker who looked way too amused in all of this..

"Oh im sure he will call agent mcbain" Walker grinned..."I heard he has something you want or shall i say someone, she's definitely an upgrade from the last one" Walker began with a laugh and John reached over quickly and began to choke him out..

"if he does anything to her i will tear you apart with my bare hands" John snapped at him and then quickly let go as Walker began coughing violently..

"if you kill me he will kill her" he spoke as he coughed, the sound of Johns phone ringing made him stop speaking..."right on time" he grinned...

John quickly answered his phone.."i take it you got my boy out in one piece"

"Hey dad!" Walker laughed and John looked at him warningly..

"Ah my son, good job John, im impressed but then again i knew if anyone could pull this off it would be you, may i ask did you have to kill anyone?" he said with amusement..

"where are you" John demanded as he ignored to play Mitch's games..

"you sound a little frantic John, a deal is a deal" Mitch began..."how about we take a trip down memory lane, i dont think you will get lost" Mitch said as he hung up...

"memory lane" John said then he looked at Walker.."what the hell does your father mean memory lane" John yelled at the man and then it hit him as he quickly did a u turn, speeding down the highway, heading for a place that held memories, bad ones, a bunch of abandon warehouses right outside of Pennsylvania, the place he had held caitlin...

Natalie quickly moved around the empty room the only window was barred up and too high for her to reach and of course the door was locked, she was trapped in there..

"so i lost the bet you know" Walker began to talk, John ignored him and drove,he knew it wouldnt be long before he was a wanted man and every police officer would be on the look out for him.."i told my dad that you would never get over Cait's death" he began and John looked at him and quickly pulled his gun, aiming it at his head..

"say her name again, i dare you" John barked at him...

"geez still a sensitive subject maybe i was wrong" Walker grinned..

"shut the fuck up, just cause your father wants you alive doesnt mean i cant beat you till your bleeding out of your eyes and ears" John threatened him and Walker seem to look a bit scared..

"Im just trying to make conversation" Walker spit out..

"well i advise against that" John said through gritted teeth and Walker sighed as he looked out the window..

"you could atleast take these cuffs off" Walker said low, John ignored him and continued to drive, his mind on Caitlin and on Natalie, he wouldnt have a repeat, he couldnt, he would die first..

Bo had been a nervous wreck all day, he knew what was going to be happening shortly and in his own damn town, he decided to drive by the motel and see how things were shaping up, he hated that the feds were on his territory but he also knew Mitch Lawrence way too well and if this is what needed to be done to get him off the streets then so be it, he had made his way to motel room number 5, it was quiet, almost too quiet as he went to knock but the door opened some..

"hello anyone here" he said as he entered but then he immediately saw Evangeline handcuffed to a radiator and her mouth taped shut, he ran to her.."what the hell" he said as he tore off the tape and she winced.."who did this, where is john" he spoke frantically as Evangeline tried to regain her breathing, she had tired herself by trying to break the dame radiator but to no avail..

"John...he's... he has her" she began to say but made no since as Bo looked at her, just then is phone rang he answered it immediately and his eyes got wide as he heard there was a break out at statesville..

"who?" he said angrily.."what? Your fucking kidding me" he yelled and then looked at Evangeline who was catching her breath.."what the hell is he doing!" he yelled at her..

"Mitch has Natalie, he wants to do an exchange" she finally spoke and Bo literally felt all the blood run out of his face as he stood there..

Natalie searched that entire room and found absolutely nothing, she was panicking now as she tried to jump up and latch onto the window, she couldnt stay in there, Mitch would kill her if he went in there and then her worst fear came to life, she heard the door knob turn and she ran to the side of the door, holding her breath and bracing herself..

"Honey im home" Mitch laughed as he opened the door and stepped in, he immediately saw the handcuffs on the ground and before he could react Natalie was shoving him hard in the back as he fell to the ground and she ran out the door, slamming it shut as she took off running through the dark warehouse...

Natalie could barely see in front of herself as she ran but she could hear Mitch yelling for her, mocking her that once he caught her he would kill her, she ignored his yells as she ran, this place was huge, it has to be some sort of abadoned building she told herself as she looked for a way out, all windows were boarded up and she kept running, fear got the best of her and she darted behind a large cement column, out of breath and not sure if she was running in damn circles..

John made his way through the old run down road, it use to hold alot of factories, mainly car ones but now it was deserted, he felt a chill up his spine as he drove, he had made this drive before but that ending was far more tragic then he would allow this one to be, he quickly pulled up to the warehouse, the same one from before..

"i think we made it here in record time John, you should invest in race car driving" Walker laughed and John held the gun on him..

"you dont go until i get her, understand" he said as he glared at this man..

"yeah yeah, are you always this uptight" Walker said with a shake of his head..

"get out and shut up" John said as he got out of the car and hobbled his way to the passenger side, he was definitely sure by this point that he dislocated his knee, the pain was becoming more and more severe but he carried on and pulled Walker from the car, jamming the gun in his back.."games over Mitch" John yelled loud and it echoed through the deserted buildings..

Natalie was holding her breath when she heard the familiar voice, she felt a rush of relief as she stood there, he had found her, John was there but she could also still hear Mitch moving around but she made a last minute decision, she would make one more run for it, she would find a door, somewhere and so she took off running...

"You cant run and hide from me natalie, you'll be dead before John even lays eyes on you" Mitch yelled and it echoed, John had heard it too, he immediately stiffened, so did Walker as John cocked his gun back...

A gunshot when off and Natalie almost fell to the ground, and then yelling was heard."Man you shot me, you fucking shot me" Walker yelled as John looked at the wound on his leg..

"Im not playing Mitch, next time i wont miss!" John yelled, by the way Mitch was yelling he knew Natalie had broken free, she was somewhere in the building, most likely hiding, he wanted it to stay that way but he also knew that if Mitch wanted his son he would have to come get him..

"ahhh agent you really think you have the upper hand dont you!" mitch yelled in anger..natalie leaned against a wall, confusion running through her, agent what the hell did that mean..

"we had a deal, i held up my end of the bargain" John yelled.."but i have a feeling that natalie got away from you, so what will stop me from killig yoru son right here and right now" he yelled loud, natalie felt her heart race as she sat there, she could hear foot steps and then she saw a shadow literally walk right in front of her, it was Mitch and he hadnt seen her..

"Oh what is this an eye for an eye, come on agent lets not let this get personal!" mitch yelled.."If i hadnt put her out of her misery then you would of never met the fair buchanan, you should THANK ME!" Mitch yelled in anger and frustration..

Another shot rang off and this time a scream was heard, followed by crying.."i can keep shooting" John yelled out as Walker dropped to the ground, both legs wounded badly and bleeding...

"dad please just stop, give him what he wants im gonna die out here" walker cried out in pain..

"i think you should listen to your son, i have alot more bullets left" John yelled.."Just come out here slowly and put your hands where i can see them" John yelled..

"what makes me believe you wont kill me on sight, the girl already took off running, you know that" Mitch yelled out, he had a hint of fear to his voice...

"cause im not a murderer Mitch!" John yelled.."But your son is bleeding bad, he may lose a leg" John called out..

"fine, fine, you win" Mitch yelled as a door opened and natalie saw the light from the parking lot come in and she saw Mitch's shadow walk out, she quietly ran up to it...Mitch put his hands in the air.."you got me agent" he said as John stared at him, aiming his gun, he had taken his eyes off of walker for a second but it was enough time for the guy to take his fist and slam it into John leg, hard enough to send him falling to the ground yelling as his gun went flying, Mitch began running over immediately as John rolled in pain, he heard his leg snap again and he could barely breath with the pain shooting in his leg..

Natalie heard him yell out in pain and she ran to the door and outside into the night but Mitch was faster, he was at his sons side and he had a gun on John..

"I dont think so sweetheart" he yelled at Natalie as she skidded to a stop..

"natalie no!" John yelled out as she froze there..

"now who is the one with the control, HUH!" Mitch yelled as he got up from his son and he walked over to John, kicking his casted leg as John yelled out..

"stop it please!" natalie yelled out in horror...

"aww so sweet" Mitch laughed..."why dont yu move your ass over here, slowly before i put a bullet between his eyes"

"ok ok" Natalie began to move slowly.."just dont hurt him"

John laid on the ground, feeling completely helpless, he knew this would end bad and then he saw Natalie walking over by him..

"on the ground, NOW!" he yelled at her and she looked at John and mouthed an 'Im sorry' to him as she got on the ground a few feet away from him, the pain in his face looked unimaginable, she could barely look at him..

"My legs dad, im losing alot of blood" Walker began to cry out as Mitch looked at him..

"we'll get you fixed up son, i promise" he kept the gun on John and Natalie eyed the gun a few feet away, John saw her look at it and he shook his head but her eyes said she was going for it..."your gonna pay John for doing this to my boy" Mitch barked at John.."get up, NOW!" he yelled at John...

"he can barely move" natalie cried out to Mitch..

"you shut the fuck up, you split my fucking lip, i should split your fucking head open" Mitch yelled at her as john tried to get up, tears stung his eyes as he pulled himself up, he couldnt even put weight on his leg, he literally was seeing stars.."Now walk" Mitch yelled as John looked at natalie, she was crying now as she saw him move in pain, every step he took it felt as though his leg would literally fall off of him..

"Just kill him dad, just fucking do it" Walker yelled and he moved his eyes from John to his son, Natalie took the opportunity to jump for the gun, it all happened so fast as John Mitch sprung his head around, his eyes wide as he saw her go for the gun , he aimed for her and John literally jumped in his way and then fell towards Mitch as the gun in his hand got knocked out, natalie watched in horror as the men hell to the ground, she grabbed the gun and ran up to them, they were struggling and she shot into the air, John moved from Mitch as Natalie stood over him..

"ok ok you win sweetheart, i give up" Mitch said with his hands up in the air, John was now panting and gasping as he laid on the ground, she stood pointing the gun at Mitch, her hands shaking she wanted to kill him, the sound of police cars filled the air and within seconds lights were flashing as police cruisers pulled up..

"put the gun down" a police officer yelled into a speaker phone and she tossed it aside as cops came running over...

"On the ground one of them yelled at her" and she did just that as she cried..

"she's with me... FBI agent John Mcbain" john finally yelled out as he tossed his badge in the road, natalie's eyes got wide as she looked at him, he was an FBI agent..

The local police looked at Mitch and Walker on the ground, the seemed amazed at the sight..."holy shit you know who this is, dont you" they said to one another, they began handcuffing the two notrorious men as some officers came over to Natalie and John now, apologizing to her as they helped her up , they began working on John, she moved over to him and thats when she saw it, blood on his shirt, he had been shot..

"oh my god john, your shot" she said with fear as she knelt down to him..

"its ok, just a scratch" he said said with a heavy breath as he looked at her..

She knew he was lying, he was trying to keep her calm but it was too late, she began to cry as she looked at him.."hey look at me " he said low as he reached his hand up and touched her face as she cried.."if i can get hit by a car im sure i can survive a bullet wound" he forced himself to smile..

She put her head onto his chest as he put his arm around her..."shhh its gonna be fine, i promise" he said low as she held onto him..

"i am so sorry about all of this, im so sorry" she said with overwhelming guilt, if he hadnt come looking for her then none of this would of happened.."John i love you" she said as she picked her head up to look at him but his eyes were closed, he had stopped breathing.."No john! Someone help us!" she screamed out...

Chapter Nine..

It was touch and go at the hospital and Natalie was pacing nervously, they had revived him twice before he had even got to the hospital and then the blood, she had not seen so much blood before in her life, he was in surgery and she stood by the window looking out, he had to be ok, he just had to..

Gigi and Rex sat on the nearby couch as well as her parents, including her uncle Bo who had been checking in with the feds, Mitch was incarcerated and his son Walker would soon be, he had been rushed to the hospital as well and now resting comfortably until his transport came and shipped him back to statesville..

Her family had nothing but respect for John now, he not only risked his life twice to save her but he kept her out of harms way, needless to say he was a hero in their eyes..

She felt a hand come down on her arm and she looked to see cris standing there.."how are you doing" he asked softly and she shrugged her shoulders not wanting to talk in fear of crying again.."i was wrong about him" he said honestly and now she looked at him, tears filling her eyes, he pulled her close to him and allowed her to cry into his chest even if it was for another man..

It was almost an hour before the doctor came in, Natalie was curled up on a chair next to Gigi and Rex, the sound of him walking in made everyone sit up in their chairs..For a second he didnt say anything and natalie thought her heart would crumble but then he smiledand nodded his head.."the surgery was a success, he is recovering and awake" natalie was already on her feet as she stood there looking at the doctor, she began to cry happy tears.."he is asking for you" he said as he looked at nataloie and she had never felt so nervous in her life, she had to look at her family and friends, they had tears too, they nodded for her to go ahead..

The walk to his room seem to take forever and she was honestly scared to death to see him as they neared the door, the doctor gave her a final smile and she took a deep breath and opened the door, he was slightly leaning up in bed, he smiled as she opened the door..

"hey" he said low..

"hey" she responded as she came in and closed the door..

"you know i am starting to think you should come with a warning" he grinned some and she let out a little laugh as some tears began to fall.."was the joke that bad?"

"No" she shook her head as she wiped her face.."its just really...really good to see you"

"ah come on its gonna take more than one bullet to put me down" he grinned as he waved her over and she moved slowly towards him..She glanced at his newly casted leg.."i dont think i am ever gonna get this damn thing off, the doc says i need to use a wheelchair until its healed, its like he doesnt trust me or something" he said with a cute grin..

"well it is the second time he had to fix your leg" she smiled as she walked next to him, he put his hand out to her and she took her shaky hand and put it in his..

"well atleast i still got my memory" he smiled as he held her hand..

"yeah thats a good thing" she felt the tears welling up again.."and your an FBI agent"

"yeah about that" he began to say and she shook her head..

"i dont need an explanation, i understand, completely" she said honestly as tears streamed down her face and she smiled..

He reached his hand up and wiped some of her tears away.."you know your amazing" he began and she shook her head..

"You dont have to do this, really" she said quickly and he rolled his eyes..

"well if you would let me talk, this is definitely something were gonna have to work on" he smiled and she swallowed the lump in her throat, she wasnt sure if he was saying what she thought he was saying, she didnt speak, she couldnt.."Like i said i think your amazing, beautiful and one of the best people i know" his words had her eyes filling up with tears.."ive almost been killed twice in less than a week, might be a record of sorts" he grinned.."and both times it was trying to save you, so i have decided what i need to do is just keep you close, i mean hell its safer than the alternative" she was crying now as she looked at him..."are those happy tears?"

"yes... " she cried as she put her head on his chest and he pushed her hair back and held her against him..

"now i am thinking that a sponge bath may be in order" he smiled and she picked her head up and looked at him, she smirked some..

"I think i definitely may be able to help" she said with a smile..

"then its a deal" he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, she moved up on him more, deepening the kiss...

And they lived happily ever after...

Thanks Ya'll...yay i finished one, THE END!


End file.
